Rhia's Journey
by Angelic Aramina
Summary: Maurice and Bryan have drifted apart what happens when a girl meets Maurice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Little Monsters I only own my character.**

**Chapter One**

Years have passed and Bryan had grown older. Maurice and him had drifted apart although each still cherished their memory's of each other. Although Bryan's family had moved away about a year ago, he convinced his family to leave behind his old bed. In hopes that Maurice should want to visit his old home.

Late one night Maurice was kicking back in Bryan's old bedroom. A grin danced across his lips as he gazed at the baseball cards Bryan had given him before he left. Slipping them into his jacket pocket he started to rise from the bed. All of a sudden footsteps could be heard racing up the stairs. Dropping to the floor Maurice rolled under the bed and slipped back into the monster world. Lifting his head back into Bryan's room he watched as a person entered.

Sighing and taking her black jacket off, caused her long blond hair to cascade around her shoulders. She dropped her bag and jacket on the bed and strolled over to the window, staying against the wall she lifted the curtain just a bit to peer out. "Finally free," laughing softly "they can never hurt me again." Peeking out the window again she was thrilled to see that no one had notice her break in.

Maurice slipped out from under the bed, and sticking to the shadows he watched with amusement. He noticed that she had to be about seventeen years old, and clad in black clothing against her pale skin. Smiling mischievously he snuck up behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder he whispered in her ear "BOO." turning around swiftly she jumped into a darkened corner letting the curtain fall back into place. "Who are you?"

Grinning and looking at her he could see she had dark green eyes and ruby-red lips. Who, who are you sure you don't mean what are you?" He open the curtain to emphasize his words a bit as the moon light settled upon him. Eyeing him closely she grasped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. In front of her stood a young man about her age she guessed with dark blueish purplish hair in a mohawk, blue skin, dark brown eyes dressed in a biker jacket with the sleeves missing a blue denim shirt and a black tank she assumed was under it. He smiled at her with his teeth showing and she choked back another scream at his pearly white teeth which appeared very sharp and threatening.

He relaxed a bit and leaned against the window frame, 'seems your speechless now babe." He ran a hand through his mohawk, "relax I'm not gonna hurt ya. My name's Maurice and I'm a monster." He straightened his jacket as he said it and help out his hand for her to shake, "who might you be babe?" Watching him closely she carefully placed her hand into his "Rhiana, but call me Rhia." "Nice name babe, so what are you doing in Bryan's house?"

Thinking quickly she stepped a bit closer to him. "It says out front the house is for sale." "Well no duh, Bri used to live here, he was my buddy." "I won't be long here I'm just waiting till morning." He frowned at that as he began to pace back and forth. "I didn't say you had to leave I want ya to stay Rhia." Sighing she took his hand again "Maurice you don't even know me and I have to keep moving so I don't get caught." Letting go of his hand she slid to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest as she began to cry softly. Kneeling down to her "why are you trying not to get caught and who is after ya babe?"

taking a deep breath and pulling Maurice down to sit next to her she began her story. "My parents died about three months ago in a car accident. I was placed in a foster home and the people there were horrible." She pulled her shirt sleeves up to show ugly black and blue marks on her arms. "they beat me everyday no matter how hard I tried to please them. I couldn't take it anymore Maurice I ran. I've been running for about two weeks now. I'm scared to get caught because I know I will end back up back there with them. If I'm caught I would rather be dead." She wiped her eyes as she heard a growl escape from Maurice, "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again Rhia."

"Maurice I can't stay here." "Your not I can take you any where you want to go, but in exchange you gotta have fun." he smiled softly at her. Jumping to his feet he helped Rhia up and then tossed her over his shoulder. "Wait, what are you doing?" "Hang on babe he ran towards the bed grabbed her few belongings lifted the bed with his foot and jumped under while he still held on to her.

They floated slowly to the ground and Rhia carefully turned her head this way and that to take in her surroundings. Maurice looked up as they floated and noticed that the floorboards had solidified, "well looks like your staying over daybreak just struck." He set her on the ground after they landed he smiled gently at her. "This is my home a place with no rules, no parents and fun pure unadulterated fun. Pulling her along "come on I'll show ya my place where we can rest until the fun can really begin."

They walked to a structure and he kicked his door opened, tossing her things on the couch. "This is my place," he said with a smirk and then a low grumble was heard. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her as she turned a bright pink. "I see someone forgot to eat." Looking at her shoes "I haven't eaten in about two days." He looked her in the eyes "sit down, relax I'll rustle us up something edible to fix that little problem." Before he walked out the door he tossed her an unopened soda. "I'll be right back don't leave I would hate to lose a babe like you here in this world." With a spring in his step he was out the door.

She sat down on the faded purple couch moving her stuff to near her feet on the floor. looking around Rhia was surprised to see that this was the only room in the house. Where did Maurice sleep at she wondered. Leaning her head back she smiled this was a comfortable couch to relax on and before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

Maurice was ecstatic he had not brought a human down to his world in such a long time and to boot it was a girl. He stopped in his tracks as he wondered what to bring back for them to eat. Shaking his head he walked again why not bring a little of everything he thought with a grin growing on his face. A short time later he was loaded down with a box of pizza, a few hamburgers, donuts, and some cupcakes. He hurried back to his place hoping she had stayed where he left her. After he entered he placed the food on his table and turned to see what Rhia was doing she was asleep. He brought his face closer to hers as he watched her sleeping, her lips were opened slightly and he noticed her eyes seem to dart back and forth under the lids. Using his hand he gently moved her hair out of her face and she woke up and looked straight into his eyes.

Maurice turned a shade darker on his cheeks as he blushed he did not intend to get caught moving her hair from her face. His hand was still holding her hair "Maurice, what are you doing?" "Um well babe, you looked like you were sleeping so well and your hair it was in your face I figured it might wake ya up is all." Smiling softly Rhia takes his hand into hers, "well aren't you my knight in shining armor." Leaning close to his face she kisses him gently on the cheek. "Well I'm starved what did ya bring?" She lets go of his hand and he falls back in shock he never had gotten a kiss before today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Maurice looked stunned, Rhia snapped her fingers in front of his face and he looked up at her with a sheepish grin. "So what ya bring back." He gestures to the table still finding words a bit hard to come by. Rhia looks over and grabs a cupcake from the pile she leans back on the couch sitting close to Maurice as he grabs a hamburger. "Are you the only monster here?" "Nah babe,"He says with his mouth full "they all are sleeping during the day the fun begins when the sun goes down." "Oh," she licks the frosting off the top of her cupcake "do they all look like you?" "Only the good looking ones," he swallows and grabs another burger. "Hey Maurice where do you sleep at?" "On the couch," with that he places his feet on the table leans back and closes his eyes. "You might wanna get some sleep babe, it's gonna be a fun night tonight." Looking at him she moves to the other end of the couch and placing her feet up on the table closes her eyes to try and sleep.

She falls asleep fairly easy, until she starts shivering. Maurice opens his eyes and looks at her getting up he grabs a blanket and puts it over her. As she warms up a smile spreads across her face. Sitting back down and getting comfortable Maurice closes his eyes, falls asleep. Hours seemed to tick by and ironically Rhia tends to move in her sleep. As night begins to fall, Maurice awakens and finds that Rhia had some how managed to cuddle up next to him using him as a pillow.

He cocks an eyebrow and thinks to himself,"I didn't even feel her move" Trying not to wake her he carefully slips out from under her and stretches. Without the comfort of Maurice under her head Rhia wakes up and realizes what happened. She blushes as she looks at the back of Maurice. "Is it night now?" Startled he jumps slightly thinking she was still asleep. "Yup, you ready to have some fun babe." Standing she grabs his hand and he blushes "sure am and by the way why are you blue" she jokes? "I'm not blue babe I'm happy." "Uh huh but your skin is blue you could have fooled me." "He leans close to her ear and says "everything on me is blue and I mean everything!" She blushes fiercely "I didn't need to know that..." "Really... but you were thinking it," he says with a laugh.

Grabbing her hand they race out of his place into the monster world. Laughing as he spins her around they crash into another monster. "Hey Brain, what's hanging?" Brain smiles and scratches his head which looks like a brain. "Not much Maurice who's the chick and where can I get one." "Not here, and she's with me. Rhia this is Brain." Leans close and whispers in her ear, "which he really doesn't have any." She places a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. "Nice to meet ya." "Sorry Brain but we gots to run a lot to do and so very few night hours to do it."

Stopping Maurice spins around and looks at Ara thinking of what they should do first. "Babe, are you hungry or you wanna play or what do you wanna do?" With a twinkle in her eye and a mischievous grin on her face she leans really close to Maurice. Their lips are but an inch or two apart and he gulps in a large mouth full of air. "Let's get a bite to eat" she says before stepping back seeing that she caused him to blush and become slightly nervous. He runs a hand through his mohawk trying to calm himself.

After a few awkward moments he leads her to an huge room with tables of all the junk food she could possibly ever want to eat. Grabbing a hamburger she takes a bite as Maurice grabs a piece of cake and starts slipping various other wrapped junk food into his jacket. Raising an eyebrow at him he says "in case we get hungry later." She smiles sweetly at him and he turns quickly to avoid her noticing him blushing. He thinks "what is going on with me, I never had this problem with Bri."

Turning around he is shocked to see that Rhia was no longer standing near him. Becoming slightly panicked he walks in the direction he had last seen her. Taking long quick strides he gets to where she was and trips. He falls face forward and laughs as he looks behind him seeing that she is now sitting on her butt. "What are ya doing down here" he laughs. "I was tying my shoe,"she crawls to him and pushes a finger against his chest. "But some good looking monster decided to fall for me." His eyes become huge as she comes even closer he scrambles backwards trying to get on his feet. He finally manages to get on his feet and offers her a hand up. "Thank you Maurice," taking his hand in hers she pulls herself up off the floor.

Quickly thinking of what she could do to pay Maurice back for falling on her she grins. Scanning the table she finds what she is looking for and grabs one when he isn't looking. She waits quietly as she eats another hamburger while she waits on Maurice to finish what he is eating. There eyes meet and she blushes slightly as she prepares to attack him.

"Ok Maurice close your eyes and hold out your hand." He does and she spreads his fingers with hers and slips something onto one of his long fingers. "There now,"she laughs "your mine until you eat that ring." Startled he looks at her and then at his hand after hearing the word ring. He breathes a sigh of relief as he realizes she stuck a chocolate donut on his finger. "wow babe, you sure know how to make a monster feel special. Biting into the donut he wraps an arm around Rhia and leads her from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Due to tomorrow being Thanksgiving I put in some extra effort to add a third chapter. Loved to hear what anyone has to say both good and bad. Have a wonderful Thanksgiving!**

**Chapter 3**

Keeping his arm firmly wrapped around Rhia he lead her to a pair of mirror doors. "Now what was that password, he said." "Maybe you should think about it Maurice." With that he let out a fart and the doors swung open. "Wow babe you know how to get me to remember," he said with a wink. She rolled her eyes and was pulled into the arcade room. There were hundreds of games there. Pretty much any type you ever played or wanted too. He pulled her in and let go of her hand as he ran ahead to show her a game.

She however turned and went a different way when her eye caught a glimpse of the cranes with their assortment of prizes. Maurice turned to point out a game he thought she would like, but was surprised to see that she was missing. He began to panic looking all around he hurried through the arcade searching for her. Rhia was at that moment winning a cool looking skull ring and a black belt with silver clasps. She put the belt on and tucked the ring into her pocket. She knew a certain monster that seemed perfect for the ring.

Seeing Maurice pass her by in a panic she snuck up behind him, following him quietly. Gently she placed her hand on his shoulder when he paused and whispered in his ear, "BOO." Maurice half jumped out of his skin, he swiftly turned around and scooped her up in his arms in relief. "Ack, Maurice." "You scared me never, ever stray to far from me, I never wanna lose you in this world ever." She blushed and noticed that Maurice was blushing after he realized how loud he had spoke and how many monsters were now looking at them. He quickly puts her down and grabbing her hand pulls her to the other end of the arcade. As they pass through Maurice hears some monsters talking about the cute couple that were just there.

Stopping in front of a skeet ball game Maurice turns and looks at her. "I'm sorry I just don't want anything to happen to you Rhia," he says quietly. "It's alright Maurice, i understand I really don't know anything about your world." "It's not a problem but hey if you wanna do something just let me know and we'll do it." "Really?" "Of course after all I want you to have fun." Thinking Rhia hears music and grabs Maurice's hand and pulls him to an open spot. She starts dancing to the beat, he joins in and starts bouncing all around her. Slowly other monsters start to join and soon the whole room seems to be full of bouncing monsters.

Rhia laughs as Maurice swings her around and pulls her away from the crowd as they become tired. Sitting down on a bench Rhia sits right next to him. "Are ya having fun babe?" "Oh Maurice," wraps her arms around his neck "I've never had this much fun before." He grins and places his hands behind his head while looking up at the ceiling. He frowns a bit "I'm glad babe but it's gonna be day break in a few more hours." Sighing he sits up and looks down at his feet, "If you don't wanna become a monster I'll have to take you back up there before sunrise today." "You mean I would become a monster if I stayed down here." "Yup, sorry babe, but I can take you where ever you wanna go. Then every night if you want we can hang out, just not always down here cause you could turn into a monster."

She looks down at her own feet, for the first time in a long time she felt like she belonged. Was she really willing to give up everything she had to stay here. Then again up there she didn't have a family, a home, or any friends. "Maurice," she said as her voice cracked just a bit "is it hard to become a monster?" He looked at her in shock, did he truly hear what she had just said. "I'm sorry babe, I didn't catch that" his hands were shaking as he hoped he heard right. "Maurice is it hard to become a monster?" "Not at all babe, your appearance is gonna change and you can't be caught in bright lights or out in the sun you'll become toast but your still you in the end."

Getting up and walking back and forth in front of Maurice she thought long and hard. Could she give up the way she looked now. "Where will I live if I stayed?" "You can stay with me as long as you like, I really like you babe." She blushes and looks at him in the eyes, "You really like me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Today was perfect I had so many good ideas after the family left that I just had to share this with everyone.**

**Chapter 4**

Sighing, "Maurice I need some time to think about this. Becoming a monster is a life changing decision." "I understand completely babe," he looks down at his feet. "I know where you can stay at up there." Sitting back down next to Maurice she takes his hand in hers. "It's a little place out in the middle of no where. I found it a while back looking for some new faces to terrorize." "That sounds good, umm Maurice; will you still come and visit me?"

Looking into her eyes and grinning, "nothing could ever keep me away." "Oh Maurice," she wraps her arms around him and crys softly on his shoulder. "Wrapping his arms around her he holds her until she stops crying. "Babe, the night is still young and your new place isn't too far away lets go have some more fun." Wiping the tears from her eyes she smiles gently at Maurice and leans her head on his shoulder. Thinking to himself "I really wish she would stay, but I can never force this decision on her." "Hey Maurice," "yeah Rhia?" With a sincere look on her face she whispers in his ear "you are the best looking monster I know."

Dropping his hands from around her he quickly stands up as he blushes a deep blue color as he turns away but not fast enough to stop her from noticing. "Babe," he runs his fingers through his mohawk nervously "you really know how to fluster a guy." Laughing she wraps an arm around his and leans against him. "what can I say Maurice my favorite color is blue and my does it look good on you." 'Your just teasing me" he says quietly. "Oh am I," standing in front of him she wraps her arms lightly around his neck and stands on her tip toes as she brings her face closer to his.

"Ummm..." he starts looking around "what are you doing Rhia?" She moves her face a bit closer to his and slowly licks her lips. "Maurice," she removes one hand from around his neck and slips it into her pants pocket. Wrapping her fingers around the skull ring she pulls it out and holds her hand slightly against his chest. "I'll give you something special in return for something else" she whispers into his ear.

Quickly thinking Maurice wraps his arms around her and pulls her tight against his chest. Leaning down he presses his lips against hers and kisses her softly and slowly. Her eyes become large but there seems to be a spark between them and her hands wrap around his neck once more. The kiss lasted only but a moment before he pulls back. A soft sigh escapes Rhia's lips. He smiles at her, "so what did I win?"

"I..I " blushing a deep pink she stutters. "Was that not what you wanted?" Shaking her head she finds her voice, "I wanted a snack cake from your jacket." He blushes completely forgetting that he had brought those along. Holding out her hand to him Maurice looks at her puzzled. "Here I still want a snack cake though, although your lips were a bit sweet," she teased. Pulling a cake from his jacket he gave it to her as she slipped the skull ring into his hand.

Opening his hand he looked down and a huge grin spread across his face. "Wow, babe it's perfect." Slipping it onto his finger he held it up to admire it. Grinning at her, "don't worry babe, I belong to you now, cause I'm never eating this ring." She pushes him gently as he teases her. "Well guess I get to take this hot babe on a date now, wanna go scare some kids?"

Shaking her head, "I have a better idea if your up for it?" Wrapping an arm lightly around her shoulders, "with you I'm up for anything." "Really Maurice, you barely even know me." He stops in his tracks as he realizes what he said and how she took it. "Maybe another time Maurice after we get to know more about each other, besides you already stole my first kiss." His eyes go wide as he straightens his jacket as he thinks, "does she really like me, or are we just friends?" "Anyhow Maurice, I figured we could go pay back my foster parents for all the stuff they did for me."

His face lights up, "oh babe, you are too good, lets go trash their place." Taking his hand in hers she tells him where they lived and Maurice scoops her up into his arms as he makes a run for the stairs that would take them there. Racing up the stairs two at a time he comes up to the ceiling and pokes his head through to survey the situation. Everything is quite and snoring could be heard coming from the room down the hall. Lifting Rhia up he helps her out from under the bed. Looking around Maurice is surprised to see a room with only a bed and a small hamper of clothing in it.

"Is this the place," he whispers? "Yeah, this was my bedroom." "Looks like they cleaned your room babe." "Actually what you see is all I ever owned here, they got rid of everything else I used to have a long time ago." He becomes angry at this, "well let's not just trash then babe, let's clean house." "What?" "Let's get rid of there most prized possessions by the most destructive way possible." "Oh Maurice, you really know how to talk to a girl."


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh I had fun with this chapter it just came so easily to me that I barely had time to type it up before the next part came. hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Little Monsters I only own my characters.**

**Chapter 5**

Word was getting around the monster world that Maurice had brought back another kid. Not just any kid though it was a girl and that he was being sweet on her. A lone monster leaned back into the shadows it had taken him a long time to finally pull himself together. he puffed on his cigarette as a plan began to form in his mind. "It's about time I became the leader now that Boy is gone." Reaching a hand to his back he absent mindly scratched his hunch. Walking to another shadow he stood just close enough to listen in to another group of monsters.

"Did ya hear Maurice was hanging onto that girl like there was no tomorrow." 'I know he barely even said hi to anyone since he brought her here." "Oh, that's fine I happened to be walking past when I say Maurice kiss her." "Eww" laughter could be heard from several monsters. "Do you think she'll stay?" "I don't know, but we can pester Maurice later about it, when shes not around." "Hey let's go look for him he has to keep us informed." " At least he has to tell us how to get our own."

A grin crossed his face as he thought "Maurice has feelings for a human. I can torture her in front of him until he begs me to stop. then again maybe I'll make her mine, and make Maurice my personal dog." He laughed as he strolled back into the dark corners of the monster world he had a lot of planning to do.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the human world. "Maurice, what are ya looking for?" Grabbing Rhia around the waist he leans close to her ear. "Well babe I figured we would start downstairs and make our way back up." Kissing him on the cheek, "how about we start with his sports car in the garage?" "Oh babe, you are a natural at this." Leading the way downstairs quietly Rhia stops in the kitchen for a few supplies for the sports car.

They get out to the garage and Maurice's eyes light up as he sees golf clubs near the car. "Hey babe, mind if I take a swing?" Stepping back she laughs, "Sure dear, give it a few good hard swings, and then we can trash the clubs." Laughing with excitement Maurice jumps onto the hood of the car. He straddles his legs slightly apart leans down and gripping the club with both hands smashes it through the window of the car. After knocking the window half out he proceeds to wrap the golf clubs around the car imbedding them in the door and twisting them into grotesque shapes.

Stepping up Rhia dumps ice cream over the upholstery then glue and finally start writing on the car in permanent ink "I like to beat kids." Maurice watches her in fascination as she continues her work. When she finally finishes he wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Well babe you sure know how to make one hell of a mess." "Well you seem to be a pro at handling those golf clubs." She leans her head against him as they admire their work. "Well babe, are ya satisfied cause if not I would love to trash inside as well." "Lead on oh valiant one, we shall wreak havoc like no other tonight," she giggles.

Taking her hand in his he leads her back inside. "Alright babe, they not gonna here us at all I got them knocked out good," he laughs. He walks into the kitchen and starts breaking dishes, twisting silverware, and opening the fridge and freezer doors to air out over night. Rhia takes a knife that Maurice hadn't touched yet and proceeds to the front room cutting and slashing the furniture, unplugging items then cutting their cords she even cuts the phone line.

Maurice walks up behind her and whistles softly at the beautiful mess she made. Looking up Rhia pushes her hair out of her eyes and smiles. "Alright babe, this room needs one more thing to make it perfect." "I think I did a good job." "Oh you did, but I want to add something a bit personal for them pissing me off about hurting you." "Oh, and what might that be?" He turns her around "you'll see in a minute but no peeking." Turning his back to her, she hears a zipper being open she clasps her hand over her mouth as he begins to pee on the furniture and the floor. "Ahh" he rezips his pants and turns around placing an arm on her shoulder. "Boy Maurice you sure know how to piss people off," she giggles. "Well babe," he turns his head slightly as he blushes "I would do anything to make you happy."

They head back upstairs where Rhia and Maurice slip into her foster parents room and start ripping apart their clothing and personal belongings. Tucking everything back where it belonged to look like no one had entered. An idea struck Rhia and she bolted back downstairs to grab some plastic wrap. She hurrys back to the bed room and placing the plastic wrap on each toilet she comes across. Opening up shampoo and conditioner bottles she adds peroxide to one, and food coloring to the other. She smiles as she works and Maurice just stands back and watches her in amazement.

When she's down she tosses the items she used under the bathroom sink. Taking Maurice's hand in hers she leads them out of the bathroom and back to her old room. Laying back on her old bed she smiles and Maurice lays down next to her. "How are you feeling babe?" Rolling on her side to face him "Oh Maurice, you have no idea how good that actually felt. To destroy everything that they owned after everything they did to me. You finally made me feel so free that I never have to worry about them ever hurting me again." She lifts her head slightly as Maurice slips an arm under her head.

Rolling onto his side he uses his free hand to brush her hair out of her eyes. "Would you care to take the rest of your clothing babe, when we leave?" "Sure but not the crap they made me wear I hid my favorite clothes under the floor board when they started throwing my stuff out." Rhia goes to get up but Maurice pulls her closer to him. "No hurry babe, I like holding you like this, it just feels nice.' "I'm not going to argue about that" cuddling up closer to Maurice she wraps an arm around his chest. "I still need some time to think on whether or not I wanna be a monster." "Not a problem babe, like I said before I know a place I can hide you at up here." Leaning her head towards his she presses her lips to his. He wraps both arms around her as they kiss softly.

"Maurice, it's gonna be morning soon," she whispers in his ear. Groaning he gets up and helps her up. Rhia goes to the loose floor board and prying it up grabs several clothes from under it. Stuffing them into a leather bag that was hid there as well Rhia places it on her shoulder. "Alright, I'm all ready." They walk to the bed and he lifts it with ease as they are about to jump under a scream was heard in the house. They look at each other and laugh, as they realize that her foster parents just got up and found the surprises they left behind. Footsteps can be heard coming down the hall towards the room. The grab each others hand and jump under the bed letting the bed fall with a soft thump back onto the floor.

Maurice scoops Rhia up and rushes her towards his place. "Maurice it's almost day time." "hold on babe, your new house is pretty close to my place," he laughs. Running up a pair of stairs just outside his place he brings her back into the human world. "Well babe, I will catch ya tonight, just know that I'm like right downstairs if you need me." She laughs "you may be just downstairs but I can not get down there until night." Reaching into his jacket he pulls several snack cakes from his pocket and hands them to her. "I hope this can hold you off until tonight." "Well it is a start but I could use one more thing." Wrapping her arms around Maurice's neck she kisses him on his lips. His arms wrap around her and they hold each other until they finally break apart to breath. "I'm gonna be dreaming about you, thanks to that kiss." "Well you are the hottest monster I know." "Too true" he points to his ring "and I only belong to you." He slips under the bed as the sun rises. Rhia climbs onto it and using her hands as a pillow stare up at the ceiling with many wonderful thoughts crossing her mind, as well as hard choices to make.


	6. Chapter 6

**Special Thanks to Movielover01. With her comments it really has made me want to push out the next chapters for you guys to enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

Rhia slowly let sleep take her as the sun shone brightly down. She had no need to venture out, she had a feeling Maurice left her a great distance from where she started. Smiling to herself she looked forward to being with him this night. he made her feel so safe. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she thought about him.

As she dreamed she dreamt of Maurice. She was with him all ways. He never let her stray far from his sights and always she found herself in his warm embrace. She awoke around noon as her stomach grumbled. Sitting up in the bed she stretched. "I can't believe he was in all my dreams." Smiling she climbed out of bed and found the bathroom, taking a cold shower and changing her clothing she decided to check out her surroundings.

Meanwhile back in the monster world Maurice was having trouble. "Come on guys leave me be it's morning." "No way dude, who was that girl?" "She's my friend," stated Maurice. "I seriously doubt that dude a few of us saw you holding onto her and kissing her." "Alright what I do is my own business and until I decide what to say and when is my choice. Now get going night falls in a few hours." Several monsters shook their heads as they turned and left Maurice alone.

He smiled to himself, "darn them." Walking back to his place after restocking on the snack cakes he closed his door and collapsed on the couch. Lifting up his hand he admired the skull ring he got from Rhia and chuckled. "I'm yours forever babe," he looked up towards the ceiling as he said it softly. He laid his head on the back of the couch and stretched out closing his eyes. He was too excited to sleep but he knew night would fall so much faster if he could.

Back in the human world Rhia wondered in the woods. Maurice had been right about no one being able to find her. She felt lonely without him near as she walked. Sighing she thought about everything that had happened. Losing her parents were tough, but getting that foster family was down right hell. Finding a friend in Maurice was wonderful. Wait, he was so much more then a friend. Stopping and looking at her feet. he was so much more then a friend with him near her she felt complete. Smiling she knew what she truly wanted. to hell with how she looked on the outside. She'll always be herself on the inside and Maurice had told her too. She desperately wanted night to fall. She never wanted to be away from Maurice's side.

Turning around Rhia hurried back to the cabin. The sun was setting just as she stepped in through the door. She was glad that her walk took more time then she thought it had. She rushed to the bedroom and started pacing back and forth as the sun sank lower and lower. Hoping he would come and collect her just as the sun sank she waited.

Maurice was late the sun had sunk over an hour ago. She stomped her foot in anger, then thought what if something had happened to him. Feeling worried she dropped to her knees and crawled halfway under the bed. Using her free hand she stuck it through the floor. "Yes" she thought then slip herself fully under the bed and into the monster world. She then rushed down the stairs and straight to Maurice's place. Opening the door slowly, Rhia was relieved to find Maurice sleeping peacefully on his couch.

Grinning mischievously she crawled onto the couch with him. She snuggled up against him lying her head lightly on his chest and taking his hand which was hanging off the couch and placed it on her back. Closing her eyes she drifted off into a peaceful nap as she waited for Maurice to wake up.

After four hours passed Maurice slowly woke up. he realized it was night and that he was late. He went to move but found that he felt heavy. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he glanced down at his chest and to his delight found Rhia asleep against him. "She must have really wanted to see me" he thought. Brushing a hair from her face, Rhia wakes up and looks into his eyes. "Sorry about not getting you babe, had trouble falling asleep this morning." Without a single word she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls herself to his lips kissing him sweetly. He moans slightly as the thrill of her lips on his intoxicated him.

Pulling away slightly Rhia whispers "I missed you so much Maurice I just had to see you." "I know how ya feel babe, I felt lonely while you were up there." She leans against him and he wraps his arms around her. Neither wanna say or move they just wanna stay like that for a bit. They both know how important they are to each other. Sighing and acting all serious Rhia tells Maurice "I think we really need to talk." "Sure babe," they sit up and he keeps an arm around her. "Is everything alright Rhia?" "No, everything is not alright Maurice." Looking into his eyes she takes a deep breath and says "I've decided that I never wanna leave your side so I'm staying." Hearing this Maurice jumps up from the couch knocking his table over and pulls Rhia into his arms. He lets out a scream of pure delight as he swings her around and then plants a soft kiss on her lips. "Maurice" she laughs lightly "that scream made you sound like a girl." Blushing he shrugs his shoulders "I don't care, all that matters to me is that your staying."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hearing a scream come from Maurice's place; monsters gathered around. a few moments later Maurice and Rhia walk out, his arm hanging around her shoulders. "Hey Maurice, what made the girl scream," a monster asked?

Laughing quietly Rhia says "I have decided to stay and just couldn't help myself."

Gazing at Rhia with admiration and love in his eyes Maurice winks at her. With in seconds monsters grab her and pull her away from Maurice. They start clapping her on the back and shaking hands with her. "Hey guys, don't pull her like that," Maurice steps forwards to catch Rhia before others can take her.

Holding out her hand she catches Maurice's and he pulls her gently against him. Wrapping his arms around her so that they can not pull her away again. "Alright, you heard the good news now back to work," he laughs. The monsters scatter in various directions as Maurice loosens his hold on Rhia.

Off in a darkened corner a smile spreads against a monsters face. "So she is staying, this will make it so much easier to capture her." He looks out over the various monsters heads and takes a long look at Rhia. " She is so lovely," he pulls the cigarette from his lips and licks them. "Oh the things I could do to her," laughs"of course I would have to make Maurice watch that is." Finding himself amusing he steps further into the shadows and follows Maurice and Rhia with his eyes. He just needs to wait until the perfect opportunity to snatch her. "It's just a matter of time before your mine," he thinks.

Wrapping an arm around Rhia's shoulders "Babe lets get a bite and then we can have some fun." "Sounds good to me," she giggles. Walking beside Maurice they head to the food room. Where they just grab a couple of hamburgers and head out enjoying each others company. "Hey babe, wanna play some monster ball?" Raising an eyebrow 'what's monster ball?" "Oh babe your gonna love it we take stuff from up there bring it down here smash it and return it." "That does sound like fun I'm in." Taking her hand in his he leads her to the area where the monster ball is played at.

"Here babe, you'll want this." He passes her a baseball glove and grabs one for himself. "Maurice I could use one more thing." Turning around to see if he forgot something she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him softly on his lips. "Yup that's what I was missing," she giggles. Maurice starts to blush "wow babe, you are so spoiling me." "Come on lets play," she laughs. They dodge baseballs left and right letting them smash various items as they laugh.

One ball gets hit by a huge green monster and it goes flying over their heads. Laughing Rhia chases after it. As she rounds a corner something grabs her. Before she can let out a scream a rag is shoved into her mouth. She struggles but can not seem to break free. A rough voice and the scent of cigarette smoke says "your mine now." Fighting with all her might she stomps her foot as hard as she can into the monster's foot. He crys out and momentarily lets go of her. Taking this chance she bolts away from him. He gives chase but stops as he sees her run straight into Maurice's arms. He slips back into the shadows where he can listen but not really be seen.

Finally taking the time to remove the rag from her mouth she crys into Maurice's chest. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close. "Babe, what's wrong?" "Someone tried to take me Maurice. I'm not sure who or where he was going to bring me but he said I was his now." He quickly scans the area for the offending monster but to no avail doesn't see anyone. "I'll always come after you no matter what babe. You mean the world to me." He leans down and kisses the top of her head as she starts to calm down.

Leading the way Maurice leads her back to his place. "Let's just stay in for the night" he jokes. As they entered his place she wraps her arms around him and he does the same in return. "I think I enjoy being held like this" she whispers. Before he can respond she presses her lips to his kissing him gently. His eyes close and experimenting nips her bottom lip gently with his teeth. A soft moan escapes Rhia's lips as she nips his in return.

Letting his hands travel down her back he grabs her butt and pulls her up a bit. In return she wraps her legs around his waist and he leans her against a wall as they deepen the kiss. Breaking a part finally to breath Rhia leans her head against his chest, slowly letting her legs unwrap around him. Scooping her up in his arms he kisses her again softly on the cheek. "What am I gonna do without you," he teases.

"Nothing cause I'm not going anywhere." She tips his head down towards hers and licks his lips before kissing him. He growls in passion and kisses her back before placing her on her own two feet to relax on the couch with him. They sit down and Maurice grabs a blanket and covers them with it. Rhia scoot closer to him and leaning her head against his chest they settle back and just hold each other.

Elsewhere in the monster world. "Damn it, I had her and she escapes from me." Growling in frustration he lights another cigarette. "Next time that vixen will not get away." He storms off into the darker recesses of the monster world to better plan out his next attempt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Time seemed to slip quickly by as they sat there just holding each other. "Maurice, let's go do something for a bit before morning." "Are you sure your up for it babe?" "As long as your with me I am up for anything." "Oh really," he leans into her kissing her teasingly on her lips then down her neck causing her to lay back on the couch. His hands travel over her arms and down her sides. "Maurice," she whispers growing excited with his soft touches. He stops and kisses her on the lips again, sucking firmly on her bottom lip causing her to moan slightly.

He slowly sits back up and she sighs as their lips break apart. "You do not play fair, Maurice." "Babe, it's just a taste of what's to come later on;" he says with a wink. She quickly stands up and grabbing his hand in hers pulls him to his feet. "Please lets go do something?" "Anything for you" scooping her up in his arms he walks out his door. "Let's go shopping," he laughs. "Wait, what?"

He carrys her a decent distance away from his place over a couple of bridges and then up a huge staircase. Peeking his head out from under the bed he slowly lifts it and pulls Rhia up behind him. "Well babe, let's spruce up our home since your living with me." She looks around and to her amazement they are in a huge store. "Maurice, where are we?" "That's easy babe, we're at the mall."

Walking over to the furniture section with Rhia he sits down in an armchair and pulls her onto his lap. "I've been meaning to remodel the place but with you with me; we can make it perfect for the both of us." 'Well what do you have in mind?" "I was thinking about hauling back a bed for us and a few various other things." "Maurice where would the bed go?" "Well duh babe, in the bedroom." She looks at him puzzled, "I only saw the one room and that had the couch." "I knew I forgot to do something" he laughs. "babe, our place has a bedroom, a bathroom and the living room I just keep the sliding walls closed cause I never really had a reason to sleep in the bedroom. That is until you came into my life." She blushes a deep pink color and Maurice takes the chance to kiss her lovingly on the lips.

"Alright babe, we gonna have several trips I'll carry the bed, and the frame but we gotta figure out what we want to go with it." they get up and head towards the front of the store where they grab a pair of shopping carts. "Maurice what is all in your bathroom?" Easy babe there's a tub big enough for two to sit in," he winks. "It has a shower, a toilet and a sink." "Is there a mirror?" "Nope but we can get one, as well as what ever else we may need." She pulls him down one isle after another grabbing a few things here and there.

"Babe, what in the world is that?" "Oh this," she holds up a black silk night gown; "it's for me to wear at night." His mouth drops open as he eyes the night gown and looks at Rhia, "that seems short babe." "Well I'm only gonna wear it when we are sleeping Maurice, not in front of the others," she laughs. His eyes grow wide as he carefully rubs his fingers over it, "wow babe that is pretty soft." He blushes as he thinks about sleeping next to her when she wears it.

She walks a bit further down another isle when she spots towels. rushing over to them she grabs several large dark blue ones and a few black washcloths. Thinking to herself, "These match Maurice's color perfectly" she giggles. Walking further along she grabs a few other odds and ends. Maurice quickly catches up to her, "Hey babe what size of a bed do you want?" "I'm happy with what ever you choose Maurice." "Alright," he grabs her round the waist; "I found what I wanna sleep on." "Ok, ok I give," she giggles." Keeping a hold of her Maurice takes her to the bed section.

He finds a nice size queen bed and tosses Rhia on it. He then jumps onto the bed and pulls her close to him. "How about this one babe?" "Sure, Maurice but this bed better include the monster on it." He growls at her teasingly and kisses her softly on the lips. He then jumps off the bed and rushes to where the beds are kept to get the right one. As he pulls it towards the bed they came out from under; Rhia gets a few more things from the mall. She spots what she was looking for in the bedding section. Some dark blue silk sheets, a new comforter and a couple of pillows, with pillowcases. Smiling she hauls these to where Maurice is waiting at. He easily lifts the bed and lowers the bed frame into the monster world.

Holding out his hand he takes the bags from her and lowers them down. "Alright babe just leave those bags up here and we can get them when we come back for the mattress." Alright pushing the remaining bags close to the bed, she takes Maurice's hand and they slip into the monster world.

To her amazement Maurice easily lifts up the frame and places it on the box mattress. He then carrys it to his place as she rushes behind him holding on to several bags. Kicking the door open to their place he sets the bed and frame down on the floor in the corner. Rhia drops the bags onto the couch and follows Maurice back to get the rest of their stuff. After a second trip there and back they had moved everything to his place. "Alright I'm getting tired," laughed Rhia. "Give me about ten minutes babe and we can head to bed, I just wanna put it together first." "Ok but you need to show me where the bathroom is so I cna put the stuff away that goes there." "Only if you give me a kiss." Rolling her eyes she says, "my lips are only yours Maurice, you can kiss me whenever you want."

Jumping over the couch and sweeping her off her feet he kisses her deeply on the lips. Running his tongue gently over her bottom one, she moans softly. As her lips part he carefully puts his tongue into her mouth and their tongues seem to dance between them. Pulling apart only to breath Rhia and Maurice both blush slightly at the heated kiss they just shared. "The bathroom is in here babe," he easily pushes on the wall and it pops open to reveal a huge bathroom.

He then goes to another wall pushing on it reveals an even larger bedroom. Quickly they both set to work, him putting the bed together and her putting the stuff away. As soon as she finishes she closes the bathroom door and slips out of her clothing and into the silk night-gown. She reaches down and grabs the last item she had grabbed from the mall. Slowly she opens the door to find Maurice leaning against its frame. "Wow babe, you make that look good." She blushes and hands him the small package. Looking down at it he smiles "babe you got me boxers." "Of course Maurice."

Grinning he pulls off his jacket , shirt and vest and steps into the bathroom as she steps out. "Well I'll just wear a pair of these today while we sleep then." Closing the door behind him Rhia leans against the wall and breathes a sigh. "Oh my god, Maurice has such a hot body" she thinks. Coming out of the bathroom he grins at her as he stands there in nothing but his new boxers. Rhia feels her face grow warm as she looks at him. before she can utter a single word he scoops her up and takes her to the bedroom. Closing the door with his foot he then carrys her to the bed he had made with what they had collected.

Laying her on the bed he crawls in next to her and pulls the blanket over them. "Babe that night-gown is soft," he runs a finger over her arms and up her neck, 'but you are so much softer." Leaning towards him she kisses him softly on his lips. He lays back and pulls her on top of him, running his fingers teasingly up and down her back as they kiss deeper. She moans softly as he deepens the kiss feeling his warm body against hers. She slowly slides off of him and cuddled up against him as they continue to kiss. They are not quite ready to take their relationship to the next level. They wanna enjoy each other slowly. As the sun slowly begins to rise they fall asleep in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Puffin on his cigarette and watching Maurice's house he waits with baited breath. He doesn't want to spoil his chances of catching the girl again. It's just a matter of time before she will be left alone. Kicking over a crate he sits down as the sun comes up.

Feeling Maurice's arms around her makes Rhia smile she leans on her arm as she watches his chest slowly rise and fall. "He is amazing" she thinks. Rolling on his side and pretending to sleep he wraps his arms around her and pulls her tighter to his chest. He opens one eye and studys her "it's morning you should be asleep love." Smiling she brings her lips to his, "I can't sleep" she whispers. Running a finger over her stomach Maurice kisses her slowly. "Well looks like I will just have to wear you out." straddling her he begins to slowly kiss her lips and down her neck. He then begins to nip teasingly at her ear lobe.

Causing her fingers to dance lightly over his chest she leans up and starts nipping him on teh neck. He growls in approval and does the same to her neck. The lock lips and fall into each others arms as they kiss passionately. Maurice takes one hand and slips it up her leg lightly resting it under her night-gown on her butt. he squeezes gently and Rhia moans softly into his ear. He grins at her before sucking on her bottom lip. She opens her mouth slightly and lets out a small whimper. Quickly taking advantage he slips his tongue into her mouth and their tongues dance between them. With a satisfying sigh Maurice pulls back and looks at Rhia. "How ya feeling now babe?" Pushing him onto his back she rests her head on his arm. "Tired now thanks to you." He grins, "well I promise love it will only keep getting better." Blushing she cuddled up further against his warm fall asleep in each others arms as the day light hours slowly ticked by.

About four hours till night fall Rhia's body starts to feel like it's on fire. She wakes up crying and Maurice jumps to his feet. "Maurice my body it hurts." He looks at her then quickly sits down and pulls her into his arms. "Love it will pass your starting to change into a monster." The pain is just barely bearable and she faints. Lying her on the bed he rushes into the bathroom to get a cold dishcloth. He returns quickly to her side and presses the cool cloth to her head.

Her body shifts and changes as she sleeps after fainting. She knows Maurice is there but can not find the extra strength to wake up just yet. Slowly the burning sensation fades and she drifts off into a more peaceful slumber. After Rhia's body cooled down he smiles lovingly at her. She has indeed changed and he finds her far more beautiful then she was before. Thinking to surprise her he slips into his clothes and heads out to get her a few things from the dining hall and the arcade.

The monster sits up suddenly as he spots Maurice leave by himself. He jumps to his feet puts out his cigarette and makes his way to Maurice's house. Looking around before entering he slips inside and finds the bedroom door slightly opened. Grinning he enters the bedroom to find the girl turned into a monster. Thinking to himself "well now she looks so much more appetizing like this." he makes his way to the bed then quickly wrapping her up in a blanket slings her over his shoulder he leaves.

Rhia feeling a difference in how she is struggles to wake up but still feeling weak can not open her eyes. She moans low and feels like she is being carried somewhere. Upon arriving at his destination the monster drops her onto a bed. He then ties her arms and legs to it, after removing the blanket. To his utter delight she is in a night-gown. he runs his thick fingers over her body causing her to wake fully in scream in terror.

Retching his hand back he quickly stuffs part of the blanket into her mouth to keep her quite. "Shut up you stupid girl." Looking at him in terror he smirks. "Oh yes my lovely girl you are to become mine, it's only fitting for the master of the monster world to have a bride." She crys out in her mind, " I need you Maurice" as tears run down her face.

Grabbing his head and dropping the pizza Maurice feels as if something is wrong. He quickly rushes back to his place to find Rhia missing. Running out of his house he begins looking for any sign or clue of where she could have gone. He catches a glimpse of a fading light near a crate across the way he walks over there and picking it up discovers it to be a cigarette.

His mouth drops open only one monster he ever knew smoked these. "Wasn't he dead though" he thought. He shook his head "only Snick would smoke, Snick had to be alive." Straightening his jacket he hurried back into his place and pulling out the blow torch he kept after taking care of Snick the first time. He had an idea of where to go, he was following his heart. He also knew that no other monsters had seen Snick so that left only the dark recesses of the monster world to look for him in. Putting on a brave face he ventured out to find his love.


	10. Chapter 10

**This story is no where near done. There is still so much more for Maurice and Rhia to discover. How ever there will be scenes in the near future that I would not recommend fo ryounger people to read. So I have changed the status to M for mature. Hope everyone likes what happens. Feel free to leave reviews or any ideas in what you may want to see happen in the future. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 10**

Rhia struggles with her arms and legs trying to free herself of her bonds. She screams into the blanket which gags her mouth, as Snick runs a finger over her body again. She feels sick and crys out with her mind for Maurice. "Oh god please Maurice I need you."

Leaning close to her face Snick smiles at her as he puffs on his cigarette. "You look so appetizing," he says. She shudders at the way he looks at her. Struggling harder then ever to break free. Snick steps back and laughs at her, "you're not going anywhere pet." Rhia screams into the blanket again and trys to force it out of her mouth, it slips a little. With new found strength she continues trying to work the blanket out of her mouth without him noticing.

Snick turns his back and heads to the other side of his place. He opens a drawer and with a smile pulls out a small sharp looking knife. The metal reflects in the dim light and Rhia struggles harder on removing the blanket. Coming back to her with the knife in hand he leans over her body. "Now just hold still pet, so the knife doesn't slip" Her eyes become wide as he brings the knife closer to her.

Maurice rushes through the dark recesses of the monster world looking for any signs of someone living out there. He hasn't seen anything that could have been a place to hide out at. His heart aches for Rhia, he doesn't plan on ever stopping to look for her. He hurrys onward around another forgotten corner that had long been abandoned.

The knife slips under the top of her night-gown and slowly cuts it open. Snick growls in frustration as he sees that Rhia is wearing a bra. "well looks like I get to cut that off when I'm done with this." Pushing harder on the blanket with her tongue to get it out of her mouth as Snick continues to slowly cut her night-gown off. He gets to her belly button when she finally gets the blanket out of her mouth. Taking a deep breath before Snick notices she screams at the top of her lungs, "MAURICE HELP!" Her scream is so loud that Snick drops the knife on her stomach it lands on it's side as he covers his ears.

A short distance away Maurice hears his name loud and clear. "Wow that babe has a nice set of lungs," he thinks as he runs towards the direction the scream came from. He hurrys to a dark building that he never would have noticed if not for her powerful voice. He kicks the door open and points the blow torch towards Snick. to his horror Snick is standing right next to Rhia.

As the door was being kicked open Snick snatches up the knife and holds it to Rhia's throat quieting her down immediately. Seeing Maurice entered he growls "Put it down Maurice or the girl gets it." Placing the blow torch down in fear of Snick hurting Rhia, he steps away from it. "Let her go Snick, she has nothing to do with what this." "You are so wrong Maurice, she is to become my bride and in turn you will be my slave." Shaking his head in disgust, "I'm not gonna let that happen Snick."

Stretching her fingers out she tightens her fingers around Snick's shirt without him realizing it. "Damn if only I can get my hands free" she thinks. Maurice steps a little closer to Snick watching him closely. "You stupid fool, stay back and I won't hurt her;" Snick yells. "I won't let you hurt her Snick," Maurice stares at Snick in disgust his eyes usually a dark brown appear to be a pitch black now. "Let her go Snick, we can settle this just you and me." Laughing Snick cuts the ties off his bed and pulls Rhia into his arms.

She struggles to hit him, and he presses the knife harder against her throat. "I can always replace you bitch," he growls. Maurice becomes more pissed off as he sees the knife cut a little into Rhia's neck. "This is the last time I am telling you Snick let her go NOW!" Spinning Rhia around to face Maurice he lowers the knife to her night-gown and cuts it off the rest of the way. Standing in just her bra and bikini pisses Rhia off, without caring she stomps hard on his foot. Snicks hand flys up and Rhia drops to the side just barely avoiding the sharp blade.

Maurice quickly jumps over Rhia and slams Snick into the ground. Fighting over control of the knife between them. Rhia quickly stands up and seeing Maurice struggling with Snick she comes to help. "LEAVE HIM ALONE," she screams as she kicks Snick straight in the stomach. He chokes a bit and loses hold of the knife, Maurice quickly throws it away from them. "Why you little twit," he snarls at Maurice. Rhia quickly gets knocked off her feet as the two monsters roll around on the floor.

Scooting back she runs into the blow torch taking it in her hands she rushes up to Snick and holds it against his head. "Let him go now, or so help me I'll fry your brains." He loosens his hold on Maurice and stares at her with anger. "You will be mine, in the end," he threatens her. Maurice breaks Snicks hold on him completely and jumps to his feet. Grabbing the blow torch from her he turns it on and sets Snick on fire. "I'm never giving you that chance ever again," Maurice screams at Snick. Screaming in pain and terror Snick melts into the floor. Not taking any chances Maurice burns and reburns every inch of Snick that he can see. Feeling exhausted he falls to his knees.

Rhia comes up and wraps her arms around Maurice. "Babe are you alright?" She moves in front of him and clings to his chest with tears in her eyes. "Maurice I was so scared." "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Rhia." "Maurice if it wasn't for you," she sniffles into his chest; "I'm not sure I would have been alright." Maurice stands up slowly and taking his jacket off places it on Rhia's shoulders. He then carefully scoops her up and hugs her to his chest.

She wraps her arms around his neck and he kisses her forehead. "I'll carry ya home babe." "Maurice," she starts but he tips her head back a bit and kisses her lovingly on the lips. "I'll never let anyone harm you if I can stop them"he whispers into her ear. She smiles and pulls his jacket over her exposed body. She takes comfort in how quickly Maurice came to her rescue, and how much he had tried to stop Snick. She kisses him on the cheek and whispers into his ear "I love you Maurice and nothing and no one will ever change that."

their home comes into view and Maurice hurrys them inside before anyone else can see what Rhia has on. He blushes as he realizes how little she actually has on now. taking her into the bathroom and setting her down on the floor he starts a hot bath for her. She watches him as he turns off the bath, "I'll be in the other room if you need anything." "Maurice, please don't leave me," she grabs his hand in hers and looks at him with love. He blushes at the idea of her getting in the tub with him in there. Taking off his jacket she steps into the tub wearing her bra and bikini bottoms. He sighs both in relief and in annoyance since he actually wanting to see her naked.

Sitting on the edge of the tub as Rhia washes up a bit. Turning around and facing him she pulls on his arm and he falls into the tub. Smiling she crawls into his lap and just lets the heat of Maurice and the tub warm her over.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning this chapter will get graphic avert your eyes young people who are not mature. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

Rhia and Maurice start to shiver as the water cools. Finally they decide to climb out of the tub. Rhia wraps a towel around herself and hands one to Maurice who just stands their letting the water drip off his clothes. Moving closer to Maurice, Rhia slowly starts pulling his denim and tank top off. "Babe, I can take my clothes off," he laughs. "It's alright Maurice, they are practically glued to you with how wet you are." "Well I didn't want a bath in my clothes but you see this really hot babe pulled me in," he jokes. Stopping what she is doing she looks him straight in the eyes. "You think I'm hot?" "No, I take it back," he scoops her up in his arms and kisses her; "your amazing, beautiful and I'm the luckiest monster in this world to call you mine babe." She blushes at his sincere words, "Maurice by far you are ethe best looking monster down here."

He sets her back on the floor and turns her around so that her back is to him. Leaning near her ear he whispers, "no peeking." He unzips his pants and kicks them to the side and drops his boxers. He then wraps a towel around his waist and places an arm on her shoulder. "Let's get some clothes for ya to wear babe." She smiles up at him sweetly and as they walk towards the bathroom door to leave she sees her reflection.

Staring back in the mirror is a monster with platinum hair with gold streaks in it, her eyes are a dark green and her skin had changed to a silverish blueish color with just a few spots around her forehead. her lips had turned a vibrant red color and seemed to be fuller, her body shape stayed the same. "Maurice, I turned into a monster;" she says startled. He smiles at her gently, "Babe your still you on the inside," he hopes shes not upset. Swinging around and pressing her body tightly to his "Maurice I'm so happy I'm finally a monster I never have to stay in the human world again."

Smiling he kisses her lovingly on the lips. "Nope babe, your officially one of us now." She smiles mischievously at Maurice and kisses him softly on teh lips. He growls gently at the attention she gives him loving every minute of it. His eyes close as their tongues begin to dance between them. Rhia quickly ends the kiss and snags Maurice's towel running into the bedroom before he even realizes what she did. Quickly moving hsi hands and covering the front of himself he blushes. "Babe you are so getting paid back for that," he laughs.

Closing the door quickly Rhia strips off her wet bra and bikini and grabbing one of Maurice's shirts slips into the bed as she struggles to put it on. He opens the door and finds her in the bed grinning he walks to the bed and slips under the blankets with out putting anything on. "Well babe, I'm sleeping all natural tonight since ya stole my towel." Her mouth drops open and Maurice pulls her into his arms. Kissing her and running his hands up and under the back of his shirt he begins to caress her back softly. There's just a thin sheet separating the two of them. Kissing her lips then moving his lips down to her neck he sucks softly on the middle of her throat. She moans in pure pleasure which causes Maurice to growl softly at her.

Rhia slowly begins to run her fingers through Maurice's mohawk as he continues to kiss her causing her body to quickly warm up. He pulls away gently from her and looks her in the eyes. "Babe just tell me if you want to stop, I don't wanna push you to far if your not ready." Leaning into his neck and blowing softly into his ear, "please Maurice don't stop." With a soft growl he lays her on her back and straddles her keeping the sheet between them. he opens his shirt on her slowly and begins kissing her down her chest. Rhia continues to moan as his lips seem to heat up each spot he kisses.

"Maurice," she whimper between moans " I need you." He pulls the sheet out from between them and pulls her body against his. Slowly and gently he runs a hand between her legs and up along her thighs. She gasps in surprise as he carefully begins to rub her between her legs. "Babe, do you want me to stop?" "No Maurice, please don't" she moans softly. Slowly he inserts a finger into her as he leans more into her and kisses her lovingly on the lips. As his finger slides in a bit her mouth opens slightly and he begins letting his tongue dance with hers.

Rhia slowly moves her hand over to Maurice and gently begins to rub him, he growls in passion as he grows harder. Rhia is surprised to feel how very large Maurice really is. Removing his finger from her slowly he climbs completely on top of her. Rubbing the tip of it over her he gazes into her eyes, "babe are you sure you want me?" "Maurice, there is no doubt in my mind that I want you." She leans up slightly and wraps her arms around his neck kissing him lovingly. Quickly he thrusts himself into her and she gasps as they become one.

Later that night after satisfying each other several times they lay completely worn out in each others arms. Teasingly Maurice runs a finger up and down Rhia's bare back as she rests her head on his chest. Looking into his dark brown eyes she smiles "I love you Maurice." "Babe, my beautiful Rhia I love you too." He catches her chin and lifts it slightly so that he can kiss her. As the sun begins to rise Maurice pulls Rhia more into his arms. There is no way he's gonna let anyone ever take her from him. He closes his eyes only after he hears the faint snores of Rhia. He thinks to himself, "tonight I'm gonna make it extra special for her."

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. ironically this sort of stuff is a bit hard for me to write but I felt that the story needed a little bit of love in it. Next chapter should be up soon, this story is far from being over. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Monsters I only own the characters I create.**

**Chapter 12**

Rhia awoke just as the sun was setting. She looked lovingly at Maurice, he was the world to her. She ran a finger along his jaw line and he smiled in his sleep. Not wanting to leave the warm bed or Maurice she sighs. Slowly she untangled herself from his arms and gets out of bed. Walking to where she keeps her clothing she slips on a black mini skirt and a red tank top. Letting Maurice sleep she then walks to the bathroom and begins brushing her platinum and gold hair.

Maurice wakes up and rolls on his side to pull Rhia to him. Seeing that she is not there he jumps out of bed and without dressing rushes to the bathroom. He just opens the door as Rhia is turning around to walk out. "Thank god babe, I thought something happened to ya." Smiling she wraps her arms around his neck and he leans down to kiss her. "I only got up to get dressed" she giggles, "but if your heading out like that I might have to bring a bat with us."

He looks down at himself and blushes, quickly he drops his hands and covers the front of his body as he rushes back to the bedroom. Following behind him Rhia watches in amusement as he struggles to put on his boxers and clothes for the day. "Sorry about that babe, I forgot how I slept last morning," he grins sheepishly at her. "I rather liked how we slept," she winks and again he blushes.

"Rhia your gonna drive me crazy." "Frowning slightly, "is that a bad thing?" He laughs and catches her up in his arms, "nope it just allows me to drive you even crazier in bed." She blushes at that and he kisses her deeply. "Well now that we are ready babe, and by the way you look amazing, shall we head out?" Wrapping her arm around his she leans against him lightly "lead on Maurice."

They leave his place and not feeling very hungry decide to skip eating just then to have some fun. Maurice leads her down a few roads, over a couple of bridges, up a flight of stairs to a pitch black door. He grins at her and pushes the door open pulling her in behind him. Rhia looks around in amazement the room is huge it's covered in lights that are in multiple colors but dim enough to not hurt them. Maurice leads her further inside and she soon discovers that they are in an enormous skating rink. He grabs a couple of pairs of skates for them to use and helps her put them on her feet.

"Maurice I am a really bad skater," Rhia starts to say. "Not a problem babe, gives me another reason to keep a hold of you." He pulls her up on her feet after placing his skates on. Facing forward he wraps one arm lightly around her waist and with his other hand holds hers. He pushes off and effortlessly pulls Rhia with him. She starts laughing as he zips them along following the rink all the way around before slowing down a bit. "Are you having fun love," he leans close and whispers? "Maurice with you I always have fun." He grins and keeping hold of her moves in front of her and leans down slightly to kiss her on the lips.

Maurice swings back to her side and carefully guides her to a set of chairs to rest for a minute. "Babe, I need to speak to Brain for a minute. Will you be alright if I left to here? I'll be right over there across from you." Smiling up at him Rhia says "I suppose but I could use a drink before you come back to me." "Babe, I will bring one with me when I return," he tips her head up and licks her lips teasingly before kissing her. She sighs as he pulls away and skates over to Brain.

"Brain, I need a huge favor; Maurice says." "No problem Maurice, I'll gladly take that girl you have with you." "He smakes Brain upside his head, "Not that I need you to get a couple of bud's over to the party room and set it up." "Why," Brain asks being a bit slow. "Cause Rhia my girl he points in her direction is now a monster and she still hasn't been properly greeted yet." Brain's eyes go large as he looks at Rhia, "she's the human girl you brought down here." "No duh she wanted to become a monster so she stayed." "Wow she sure does look hot, is she available?" Maurice takes a deep breath, "NO, she already has a boyfriend." "Really man what a lucky guy he is sorry about your loss Maurice she sure is..." He smacks Brain again "I'm her boyfriend." "Wow you lucky dog, yeah I'll get a bunch of us together give us about two hours and it'll be ready Maurice." "Thanks Brain, I appreciate it."

Brain and Maurice separate and he grabs a cold soda from the counter and hurrys back to Rhia. "Here ya go babe, sorry it took a minute Brain is no where near being smart," he laughs. Sitting down next to Rhia she leans against him as she drinks her soda. "Did you wanna continue skating love?" "No thanks Maurice, maybe we can do something else if you want." "Not a problem babe, not a problem at all." He kneels down in front of her and removes her skates from her feet and helps her back into her shoes. He then gets into his shoes quickly and drops the skates off as they walk out the door.

Maurice takes her to a staircase and urges her to climb up. She slowly climbs up and Maurice is right behind her enjoying the view. She sticks her head up through the ceiling and finds that she is in another store. Pulling herself out from under the bed Maurice climbs up and joins her. "Hey babe, loved the black bikini your wearing," he grins. She pushes his arm teasingly he wraps his arms around her and pulls her tight against his chest. "I can't wait till I see what you wear when we head to bed," he growls softly into her rear. She giggles and breaks free from his hold after kissing him softly and begins to look around the store.

"What are we doing up here Maurice?" "I promised to bring back a few things for Brain, that he needed." "He walks near some clothing and Rhia smiles, mind if I grab a few things while we are here?" "Help yourself babe, I'm just gonna head right there" he points to the bakery to grab a few things I can see you perfectly fine form there. Unless you want me to stay right next to you?"" 'Oh no Maurice you can do what you need I'm just gonna grab a few small things." "Alright," he kisses her on the lips and hurrys to the bakery to grab a couple of cakes and ice cream.

Rhia searches through the clothing isle and finding what she was looking for grabs what she was looking for. turning around she spots Maurice and smiles as he looks over a few things. She goes back to looking for a few more items and upon finding them she stuffs them into a bag she picks up. Closing the bag she hurrys over to Maurice just as he finishes bagging up his items. Wrapping an arm around her waist he leads her back to the bed they came out from under and they slip back into the monster world.


	13. Chapter 13

**The story should take an interesting turn in next chapter. My mind while I was sick was thinking about a mile a minute and left me with some really wierd but interesting ideas. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 13**

With roughly fifteen minutes to spare Maurice leads Rhia towards their place. "Babe you wanna drop your things off before we deliver these?" He holds up his bags and smiles at her sweetly. "Sure love," running inside she hides the bags in the bedroom before Maurice sees what is in them. Walking back out she spots Maurice leaning against the doorway waiting on her to join him. "That was fast babe." "It really wasn't too much to put away just a couple of things," she laughs.

She reaches to grab a bag from Maurice but he pulls it away. "I got this babe," he grins. Pouting she looks him in the eyes and says sadly,"I was hoping to help carry them so that you can hold onto me as we walked." "He quickly holds a bag out to her as she takes it he wraps an arm around her waist. "What can I say love, I'm a sucker when it comes to getting my hands on you." She kisses him on the cheek "I love it when you keep your hands on me." Starting to blush he turns his head slightly and leads her to an unformilair area of the monster world.

At this time brain is just about done setting up the party. He looks up at the clock and his mouth drops. "One minute to go and Maurice was hardly ever late" he thinks. yelling at the others "hurry guys get into your hiding places." The lighting in the room gets turned off as monsters scattered to hide. They all seem to hold their breath as the door slowly begins to open.

"It's in here babe," Maurice says as he opens the door. Inside is pitch black and Maurice motions for her to step in. They enter and the door slowly closes behind them. Taking a step forward several lights come on and monsters jump out of all sorts of places yelling. "SURPRISE!"

All sorts of monsters come up to them and begin congratulating Rhia on becoming a monster. One of them takes all the bags from Maurice and Rhia, taking them to a long table in the middle of the room. Someone turns on a jukebox and monsters begin asking Rhia to join them in dancing. Maurice watches as she is pulled to the dance floor and begins dancing with several monsters.

"You look happy Maurice," Brain says as he steps up to Maurice. "I am" he smiles as he watches Rhia dance without a care in the world. "Thank you for organizing this for her," Maurice turns and looks at Brain. "It's alright a new monster should always be welcomed into the family by others," he says. Turning Maurice goes back to watching Rhia as she continues to dance. "Well I'm gonna head out, for a bit Maurice I got lots of things to do but I'll try to make it back later," Brain says as he claps his hand onto Maurice's back. "See ya bud have fun."

Walking out of the area, Brain quickly moves through the monster world. He does indeed have a lot to get done. He rushes to where Boy's staircase is and looking around to make sure no one is watching rushes up the stairs. Entering Boy's room he walks to a chair and sits down to relax. Thinking to himself, "Of all the luck Maurice brings another human down and she stays to become a monster." Laughing to himself he reaches across to a table and picks up a bottle of liquid. Tipping the bottle he lets the cool contents run into his mouth and down his throat.

Sighing he puts the bottle down, he hates how it tastes. "I'll be happy when I quit drinking that," he thinks. His voice cracks as the liquid takes effect causing his voice to go back to a deeper sound then what Boy's original voice was. "I just need to pretend I'm dead for a little longer and then I can strike." Standing up he stretches and walks to a mirror where he frowns at the reflection. "I hate what that brat of a human and his friends did to me," he complains to himself. "Oh but I will make Maurice pay for it, and then I'll have a new play toy afterwards."

He laughs as he heads back to the exit of his place. Cracking the door open just a little he peeks out and smiles as he sees no one around. Slipping out the door he hurrys down the staircase and back towards the party. "I must keep up my appearance, if I want everything I am working for to work out," he thinks. Stepping into the room he finds Rhia now dancing with Maurice, he watches in pure hatred at the love they seem to share. Putting on a fake smile he joins them on the dance floor. "God, how I hate to dance," he thinks as he takes Rhia's hand and spins her a few times.

"Hey Brain nice to see you join us again, everything alright?" Maurice asks politely. "Yup everything is perfect dude, just had a Brat in Ohio I had to take care of." Brain continues to spin Rhia around lazily before spinning her straight into Maurice's arms. The party goes on late into the morning hours as monsters all over celebrate Rhia becoming one of them. As the day grows into afternoon the party breaks down causing all the monsters to begin to head home. Maurice scoops up Rhia, carrys' her home she dozes off up against his chest. Smiling they enter their home closing the door behind them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Monsters I only own my original characters.**

**I hope you all enjoy and a special thanks to movielover01 for keeping me on my toes and making me want to continue my story for you all to enjoy.**

**Chapter 14**

Slinking back to his house Brain avoids groups of monsters. He doesn't want anyone to know where he actually lives at. He can pretend to be nice and friendly. Deep down he hated them all, especially Maurice. He's been planning his revenge on him for such a long time. His fruitless attempts of finding Brian, were hopeless. 'Knowing my luck the boy knows I'm still alive," he thinks. He's tried to find out where Brian lived through Maurice, but he never would say.

Kicking at a soda can as he comes closer to his staircase in frustration. He half grins at his thoughts of Rhia. She indeed turned into a lovely monster. "I can't wait to play with her," he thinks. Slowly he begins to climb his staircase, looking around as he goes to make sure no one is looking. Entering his home he kicks at the toys still scattered about. Walking onto the stage he stares at his once favorite outfit still laying where he had been blasted at with those damn lights. He touches it tenderly wanting to wear it once more, but he can not afford to just yet.

Sighing he makes his way towards the back. His bed is piled high of stuffed animals and he crawls into it. "Damn them all,' he thinks; "things are going to change and soon for his benefit." He rolls onto his side and begins to close his eyes as he thinks of all the fun things he will do to Rhia. "Oh my dear monster, we have so many games that we will be playing soon enough." He smiles at all the skimpy outfits he had gotten for her to dress up in. 'Oh Maurice," he sighs 'your death is at hand, although it would have been perfect to kill you slowly in front of Brian. I will kill you in front of Rhia, she will have no one to turn to but me in the end." He laughs as his eyes grow heavy and sleep finally takes him as he dreams of ways to be rid of Maurice, and his games with Rhia.

Maurice pulls Rhia tightly against his bare chest and she snuggled deeper into his shoulder as they sleep. It had been a long night for them but they were very happy with how everything had turned out. "All the monsters seemed to love Rhia, some of the girls though were a bit jealous of her. She had won Maurice's heart where many of them had tried and failed. Not to mention she was beautiful the way her skin kinda glowed and her hair was just to die for." Maurice smiled at these thoughts. He was indeed a very lucky good looking monster.

Without realizing what she was doing in her sleep Rhia breathed a sigh straight into Maurice's ear sending a shiver over his body. The air seemed to stimulate him and he opened his eyes, rolled onto his side and licked Rhia's lips to wake her. She moaned softly as her eyes fluttered open and looked deeply into his. Growling lightly and teasingly Maurice said, "morning beautiful." Before she can reply he rolls onto his back and pulls Rhia on top of him pressing his lips to hers in a heated kiss.

She giggles between the kisses and leans down and licks his neck teasingly. He moans lightly in approval and lets his fingers dance over the back of her new night-gown. Teasingly she runs her fingers through his mohawk as she locks lips and an even deeper more passionate kiss before rolling off of him and onto the floor. She walks to where they keep their clothing and begins to change as Maurice comes up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist and bending down to kiss lightly on the side of her neck. "Are you trying to escape me love," he whispers? "She turns around in his arms and presses her body tightly against his, letting her fingers dance lightly over his bare back and up through his mohawk. "I would never run from the monster I love with all my heart," she whispers into his ear as her breath tickles his neck lightly.

He moans lovingly and grabbing hold of her butt lifts her up and presses her against the wall locking lips with her once again. "You drive me so crazy love," he complains between heated kisses. 'You drive me just as crazy with that body of yours and all these kisses." He smiles and spins her in a complete circle several times keeping his lips locked onto hers, their tongues dancing between them. Slowly he sets her down on the floor keeping his arms lightly around her waist. 'So babe, any idea what you want to do tonight?"

Placing her chin into her hand and thinking for a few minutes a slow grin spreads across her face. "Maurice I have an idea; but only if your up for it." "Babe, I'm up for anything you want." Wrapping her arms around his neck and looking him straight in his eyes she says quietly; "I'd like to meet the boy you speak of so fondly." Maurice pulls back in surprised thinking "I haven't seen Bri in so long." Saying out loud, "Babe, I would love that very much; I think we should go introduce you to him." They break apart and dress quickly Maurice seems to become even happier at the idea of seeing Brian. Before she finishes tying her shoes Maurice scoops her up and heads off running towards Brian's home.

Maurice thinks as he runs "it's been so long since we last saw each other. I wonder if he would like to come down and play for a bit with us. Or at least go out scaring." he laughs softly at all his ideas he comes up with as they slow down to a very tall ladder that. "He lives up here babe." Rhia deciding to go first starts climbing up the ladder to get to Bri's room behind her Maurice follows. All of a sudden a low whistle is heard from below her. Looking down she sees Maurice staring straight up at her butt. She shakes her head at him and he grins teasingly. "Babe, I just love it, when you wear those mini skirts." He teasingly reaches up and rubs the back of her knee. "Maurice if I slip off this thing I will pull you with me," she threatens. "Ok it's a deal but only if you promise to be on top when we fall." She rolls her eyes at him and finishes climbing up as he laughs lightly.

Sticking her head through the ceiling she finds a room filled with various contraptions asleep at a desk is a boy about as tall as Maurice with dark brown hair. The boy snores softly dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers, she turns around as Maurice comes up beside her. "Maurice you can wake him, she points behind her and Maurice sees what Bri is wearing. He laughs lightly and says "well babe, your one of the few to catch him in his boxers." She pushes his arm and he shrugs his shoulders walks over to Bri and places a hand on his shoulder.

Leaning down he whispers into his ear "Hey Bri how many girls you been letting see you in those boxers bro." Brian's head snaps up and his eyes open wide as he recognizes Maurice's voice. "Maurice, is that really you?" "Well no duh Bri what are ya in grade six now," he laughs. "No I'm in high school," Brian crosses his arms in front of him pretending to be angry. Maurice smiles innocently at Brian as Rhia stays in the shadows with her back turned. "I brought someone special to meet you bro, but not sure you wanna be caught with your pants down in front of her." Brian's eyes look down at himself and he quickly grabs a pair of pants and t-shirt. throwing them on he says, "you brought a girl with you." Laughing Maurice says as Rhia turns around and walks towards them, "not just any girl bro, my girl."


	15. Chapter 15

**Keep your eyes peeled in another day or two a second Little Monsters story is gonna show up written by me for anyone who is interested. Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 15**

Rhia walked towards Maurice and slipped her arm around his. He smiled at her, turning to look at Bri he laughed. Poor Bri was speechless his mouth was hanging open as he looked straight at Rhia. Lifting one hand Maurice carefully closed Brian's mouth. "Bud are you alright?" Shaking his head Brian mutters,"Is she really a monster cause she looks like a fae?" Maurice laughs again and spin Rhia in a small circle "she sure is Bri and what's more you'll never believe where I found her at. Um bud, what's a fae?" Brian laughs, "Fae means like a fairy type creature." "Um nope she's not one of them, although she does seem like it." Rhia sticks her tongue out at them both. "Careful babe," Maurice teases "or I'll have to take advantage of ya here." "You wouldn't dare.'" "Bri you got a feather, she needs a good punishment," he winks. "Alright I give you win this round Maurice." Brian bites his lower lip to keep him from laughing.

They walk to Brian's bed and all three sit down. Listening quietly they fill Bri in on everything that had happened. Still stunned "Maurice you mean to tell me you picked up her, at my old house." "Sure did Bri, and you know what I knew that old house of yours had magic in it." Brian laughs and they spend the rest of the night just sitting there talking about the past. An alarm goes off causing Maurice and Rhia to jump, turning they are shocked to see that it was almost morning.

"Bri, we gotta jet don't need a tan on our faces now; he laughs nervously remembering how he had obtained his horns." Jumping to his feet Brian wraps his arms around Maurice and hugs him. 'tell ya what Bro me and the miss will be back tonight to take you out for some fun, if your up for it." Smiling Brian grabs Maurice's hand "I'm always up for some hell raising," he laughs. "Well then, Rhia practically purrs near Brian's head "it's a date;" she winks at Bri. "Hey babe, I'm your man:" Maurice whines. Brian laughs lightly as Rhia responds, "well I am going to hang out with both of you so it's like a double date. Besides," winking at Bri "I have the hottest monster in the monster world." After they slip under his bed Brian falls on top of it as he cracks up laughing.

"Oh Maurice," he thinks "she's perfect for you. Just as quick thinking and not afraid to make him work for what she wants." He wipes his eyes as they had filled with tears from laughing. He slowly gets up and rushes around his room to get ready for school. Grabbing his favorite jacket from the closet he slips it on. Looking in the mirror he grins at himself, "still fits like a charm, and it matches Maurice's new one;" he thinks.

Rushing out of his room down the stairs and grabbing a slice of toast he hurrys to school. Everything starts off fine for Brian he had tests in the morning so it seemed to fly by. After lunch he stared at the clock as it slowly ticked the hours away. He wished time would go faster so night could fall. He so wanted to go back to the monster world to have fun with Maurice again. then again he was also interested in learning more about Rhia and what it was like to turn into a monster.

Finally the last bell rings and Brian rushes home. He decides to eat a quick meal and take a nap to make the time go by faster. As soon as he lay down on his bed he tries to fall asleep. It doesn't come very easy since Bri is all riled up to see Maurice, buit he finally dozes off. As the sun starts to set two monsters hand in hand climb out from under Bri's bed. They watch him sleep when Maurice gets a funny idea. Leaning over Brian; Maurice carefully licks his fingers and sticks them into Brian's ears. With a jump and a short yelp Brian falls out of bed. Maurice doubles over laughing so hard tears well up as Rhia offers her hand to Bri to pull him to his feet.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Oh Bri," Maurice wipes the tears from his eyes, "that was classic." "Yeah sure on your end it was," he rubs at his ears trying to get Maurice's spit out of them. Taking Rhia's hand he is amazed to see how easily she can pull him up. "So Maurice," Brian starts: "what do you have planned?" "Nope it's up to you two to figure out," states Maurice. Rhia and Brian look at each other then grinning they look at Maurice. Feeling ackward he steps back a bit. Slowly they corner Maurice grinning ear to ear. They reach up and grabbing him and pull him to the bed. "Let's go have some fun," they both say!

With a sigh of relief he puts his one arm around Rhia's waist and his other around Bri's shoulders. Rhia lifts the bed easily and all three jump under it. The two monsters float easily down but Bri falls quickly. Bracing himself for the landing he is surprised to see that he slows down. Looking up he sees Rhia had grabbed a hold of his arm before he landed to slow him down. "Thanks Rhia for the hand," Brian says. "Not a problem don't want ya to get hurt." Maurice stands their grinning sheepishly at the two of them.

Placing his arms on both of their shoulders they walk off into the monster world. Enjoying the sights and trying to figure out something fun to do. As they passed other monsters many of them recognized Brian. He smiled and waved at several of them. After passing those monsters ran off to tell others that Brian was back in the monster world once again.

Near the monster ball area Brain was watching a game. When a couple of monsters sat down beside him talking excitedly. "Did you hear, Brian's back." "I know I saw him," a smaller girl monster sighs. Brain perks up and leans back a bit in the benches to hear a little better. "He got older and he looks much stronger then what he did when he first came hear." Turning around to look at them Brain speaks up; "Who's back?" "Oh hey Brain it's Brian, Maurice's human friend." He pretends to play stupid, "Who's Brian?" "That's right you weren't around here when Boy was in charge," a monster said with hate in his voice. "Brian and a bunch of his human friends and Maurice killed Boy a few years ago." "Really maybe we should throw a party or something for the hero then," Brain suggests.

The monsters jump to their feet. "That's a wonderful idea we really should celebrate the victory with the hero after all." Brain nodded in agreement then added "It would show him how much we all appreciate what he did for us." Nodding as a group a bunch of monsters take off running to tell the others of the plan. They want the celebration to be a surprise and they knew the perfect monster to keep Brian busy. Although they would have to wait until morning to fill Maurice in.

As monsters gather around and ran off to tell others, they began gathering things for a celebration that all will remember for such a long time. Brain sat back in the benches grinning as the monster ball game was called short due to needed planners and helpers. He laughed to himself as he thought, "Everything is finally falling into place." Getting up he walks towards his staircase looking around to make sure no one is watching or follows he hurrys up to his place.

Closing the door Brain goes about preparing several things for his little reunion with Brian. Laughing to himself, "Soon Maurice, Rhia will be mine and you and Brian will be dead." He rubs his hands together, "first goes your human form and as you turn into a monster I will kill you." He walks to a closet and opens it grabbing a short black dress he runs his fingers over it as he pictures Rhia dressing up in it for him. "Oh my lovely Rhia I believe this may be the dress for you to wear when you watch the death of those two." Closing his eyes he begins to twirl around the room picturing himself holding Rhia in his arms as he holds onto the dress.

Walking with Maurice and Bri, Rhia feels a shiver run up her spin. She can't place what could have caused it so she just shrugs it off for now. Leaning towards Bri, Maurice whispers in his ear, "wanna have some old fashion fun." Brian looks at him puzzled and Maurice grins. "Well duh Bri, I mean wanna go scare a couple of kids up top?" Gripping Maurice's hand "I was born ready." They dash up the stairs and Rhia follows behind them grinning at how happy Maurice is to be hanging out with Brian again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Monsters I only own my own characters and ideas.**

**Chapter 17**

Maurice and Brian stuck their heads up from the floor of the first kid's room. Slipping out from under the bed they examined the little boy. "Looks like he's dreaming of baseball and puppies." Brian says. Maurice grins "not for long." Grabbing the boys shoulders and leaning his head to just a few inches from the boy's he screams. The boy's eyes fly open he screams as he sees Maurice. Dropping to the floor Maurice and Bri roll under the bed and back into the monster world. Rhia's standing near the top of the stairs waiting on them.

Maurice and Brian start laughing as Maurice wraps his arms around Rhia. "You missed it babe, I swear that kid wet himself." She slips out of Maurice's hands as she runs down the stairs. Well then I'm gonna hit the next house. Maurice and Bri look at each other then take off after her. "Wait up," they both call out after her.

Taking the stairs leading to another childs room two at a time she slips through the ceiling. Looking around she spots the kid fast asleep at a desk. Walking up she is surprised to see that the kid has bruises running up and down his arms. She becomes suddenly very upset, she knows what it is like to be hit and she will not stand for it. Maurice and Brian finally make it into the room. Maurice senses something is wrong and moves quickly to her side. "Rhia what's up," Maurice asks?

Turning around he clearly sees the anger in her eyes and looking at the kid sees what caused her anger. Brian comes up to the two and looks at the kid. he feels sad that someone would hurt a child like this. Without asking the others Brian places a hand on the kids shoulder and gently wakes him.

Jumping in fear that his parents came in to see him again, he quickly drops to the floor. Brian kneels down beside him, "it's ok I'm not gonna hurt you." "How did you get in here, who are you," the boy asks with a frightened voice. Maurice and Rhia stick to the shadows as they listen to Brian talking with the kid. Holding out his hand to shake the kid's, "I'm Brian, as for how I got in here I came from under your bed." "I'm Vince, I really don't believe you came from under my bed." Maurice and Rhia step forward and Vince's eyes grow wide in fear. "We actually did come from under your bed."

Rhia drops to her knees and calmly says "We're not gonna hurt you, but how did you get those bruises?" Covering his arms and looking embarrassed Vince turns his head. "I got them because I deserved them." Maurice takes the kids hand in his, "No one deserves to be hurt like that." Tears well up in Vince's eyes as he sees the kindness from the three people in his room. Crying softly Vince says "I'm not sure what I do to deserve to be hit like this by my step-father. My mother left us a long time ago and since she left he has always been mean to me. Blaming me for everything I ever did no matter how hard I...I... tried to make things right." Rhia pulls Vince into her lap and let's him cry into her shoulder. Gently she rubs his back as he begins to calm down.

Brian and Maurice watch in fascination at how gentle Rhia is with the kid. Maurice can't help but fall even more in love with her by her simple actions. Slowly Vince stops crying and rises off of Rhia's lap. Standing up the three can easily see that he is no more then eight years old. "I'm afraid to ask but Vince, did your mom die," asks Rhia? He shakes his head, "she got tired of dad beating her up and ran away without me. She always said she would come back for me but she hasn't yet." Brian looks at the boy in wonder, 'do you know your mom's full name?" "Um it was Ashley Summit before she married him." "How about I help try and find your mom for you, so we can get you out of this house."

Vince runs up to Brian and wraps his arms around him, "thank you so much." Rhia says, "guys we can't leave him here we should take him with us." Smiling Maurice and Brian both agree. "Where should we keep him so his step-dad doesn't find him," asks Rhia? "He can stay with me," Bryan answers "that way he doesn't turn into a little monster." Vince looks up at Brian and smiles softly, "when can we leave?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Vince was so happy to be leaving that he quickly threw together a small bag with a few clothes in it. He really didn't have much that they could see. Vince grabbed Brian's hand when he was ready to leave with a small smile all four of them left the room by slipping under the bed. Rhia and Maurice watched as Brian and Vince fell a little faster then they did down the stairs but no one was hurt. In fact as Maurice and Rhia got down their they found young Vince to be laughing.

"Is everything alright," Maurice asked worried. Smiling Vince replied, "It's ok I finally get to see my mom again." "That you will," Brian begins; "just as soon as we can find her. " "There really isn't too much time left for a grand tour of the monster world before daybreak, but we will definitely pick you and Bri up tonight for some fun and maybe a family reunion," Rhia suggests. Brian nods his head, "yup I'll look into her whereabouts and let you guys know tonight if I found anything."

Leading the way back to Brian's new house the two monsters watch as Vince and Brian slip through the ceiling and back into the human world. Pulling Rhia close, Maurice wipes a tear from her eye. "Don't worry babe, with a little help and some magic; we'll get the kid home to his mom." She smiles at him softly and finds him cupping her face. Pulling her tighter against his chest he kisses her softly on her lips. They finally begin to head home as day light slowly separates their world from the humans.

Brian lets Vince lay down in his bed. The poor boy is tired beyond reason. Pulling the blankets up near his chin he begins to nod off. Thoughts of seeing his mother go through his mind and after a long time he finally finds peace in knowing he may get to see her again. Brian gets up and heads to his computer after Vince falls asleep. He wants to find Ashley Summit as quickly as he can.

Digging through hours and hours of information he finally finds several phone numbers to try. The first couple don't work out they were disconnected or just not right. He trys a fifth number and after the seventh ring a voice answers.

"Hello"

'Hi, is this Ashley Summit, by chance?"

There is a delay in the response... "It is, how may I help you?"

"Um miss Ashley, sorry to bring this up but by chance do you have a son named Vincent?"

Panic rises in her voice..."I do is everything alright he's not hurt is he?"

"No, no he's not hurt, well he is but he's not getting hurt anymore."

"Please is he alive?"

"Yes he is alive, he's actually staying with me, um his step-father was hurting him, but we got him away from him."

"Does that bastard know where you live?"

"No and don't worry he won't be able to figure that out anytime soon, my place is a really good distance away."

A sigh of relief and a small thump as she falls to the floor. "Thank god, I was so worried about him."

"Ashley, would you like your son to come live with you?"

"More then anything in the world, I just have so very little money to come and pick him up. Where are you anyways?"

"Don't worry about picking him up." Brian laughs lightly. "I can make arrangements to get him home to you late tonight."

"Where do you live? I'm all the way in Hawaii."

"Well know that I know where you live at what part of Hawaii, and I live in New York."

"Honolulu Hawaii, how would you be able to get him here tonight if you live out there?"

"Let's just say that a couple of friends of mine are gonna help us out." Brian looks over at the bed as Vince wakes up. He smiles and motions for Vince to come to him.

"I'll be grateful if you really do bring my boy home to me. His step-father took off with him and I've been looking for him for so long."

"Ashley, I have someone who would like to speak with you." Brian hands the phone to Vince. "Vince there is someone who would like to talk with you." Brian pulls Vince into his lap as Vince says, "Hello."

Crying can be heard on the other end as Ashley says, "Vince is that you?"

Vince eyes fill with tears "mom, I missed you why did you leave me behind?"

"Darling I never wanted to leave you behind, I love you so much."

"Mom, I wanna move in with you, I hate step-dad he keeps hurting me."

"I'm not gonna let him hurt you anymore, your going to be coming home with me."

They talk for about thirty minutes each crying and wanting to be with the other. Brian holds on to Vince for emotional support. Finally Vince hands the phone back to Bri. "Yes?"

"Your gonna bring him home tonight?"

"Of course, um the only thing I need to ask is do you have a bed?"

"A bed?"

"Yeah, a bed one that has room under it for like various things."

"Yes, but why?"

"You'll see tonight we should be there around midnight give or take an hour."

"Thank you so much you have no idea how much this means to me."

"It's not a problem, we'll see you tonight." They hang up and Helping Vince off his lap he takes him downstairs to get a bite to eat for lunch. Night fall is just a few hours away. Brian and Vince look forward to reuniting Vince with his mom. They spend the next couple of hours playing board games as they waited for the sun to set.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Rhia and Maurice waited patiently at the foot of the stairs for the sun to go down. they had a lot planned tonight for young Vince. Hopefully Brian had found out where he lived, so that they could escort him home easily through the monster world. Rhia hung lovely around Maurice's neck kissing him softly. He had shown such kindness, to such a young child. If she wasn't already in love she would have fallen in love all over again with him.

Pulling Rhia tight against his chest he kissed her passionately as the sun sank and the night took over. Scooping he rup into his arms he carried her to the top of the stairs. Letting her back on her own two feet they stuck their heads out from under Brian's bed. Holding each other's hands they slowly climbed out and into the human world.

Brian and Vince watched the clock. Maurice had promised to show up after the sun set. They had their backs to the bed so they didn't see or hear the two monsters enter the room. Maurice sneaks up and places a hand on Bri's shoulder. "Hey bud, are you two ready to hit the road?" Spinning around the two boys hug Maurice and Rhia. "We are so ready," Bri says.

Vince grabs Rhia's hand and tugs on it lightly. She kneels down and he tells her with eyes as big as saucers. "My mom Brian found her, she's happy to have me coming home." Rhia smiles gently at the boy, "well then we won't keep her waiting forever then. We just have a few stops to make and then we can take you straight to her." Vince wraps his arms around Rhia and hugs her tightly before letting her go he kisses her gently on the cheek. "Thank you big sis." Rhia's eyes fill with tears and she turns her head slightly. Maurice watches and his mouth drops open when he sees what Vince did to Rhia. He shakes his head but knows that Rhia loves him, and thinking "that Vince is just way to young for her.'

"So Bri did you find out where his mom lives:" Maurice asks? "Sure did, she lives in Honolulu Hawaii." "Wow, that's one long run from where we picked him up at. Maurice takes Vince's bag and Rhia takes his hand as all four of them walk to the bed and slip under it. They walk a decent distance over many bridges and stairways They stop at one stairway in which they all walk up to the top but only Rhia goes through. A few minutes later she returns with a large bag but doesn't say anything about it.

Taking the bag from her Maurice leads the way to the dining hall. "We're gonna stop and get a bite to eat so you don't go home starving to your mom," reply Maurice. Upon entering the room Vince's mouth drops open and the two monsters and Brian laugh. "Eat whatever you want, but try not to make yourself sick," Rhia says. Vince rush into the room and helps himself to a couple of tacos and a large piece of cheesecake. He washes it down with a soda, as Bri, Rhia and Maurice grab a slice of pizza.

After eating Brian looks at his watch, "It's almost midnight guys." Taking Vince's hand in his Maurice says, "well little bud are you ready to go see your mom?" Vince hugs Maurice around his waist, "yes please." Smiling they head off in the direction of Hawaii. It's almost 12:30 pm when they finally arrive at the stairs leading up to Vince's mom's home. All four make their way up and stick their heads through the ceiling they can hear a person walking back and forth as if they are waiting for something or someone.

Slipping back into the monster world Brian says, "this has got to be the place." The two monsters look at Vince and see him smile even larger then before. He goes to head up but they stop him. "Hey kid," Maurice starts "we might not be back to see you very often but to remember us we thought about getting you a little something." Maurice hands him the large bag Rhia had gotten earlier. He opens the bag and gasps. Inside the bag is a little stuffed tiger cub, a psp, and three new games. He hugs both Rhia and Maurice in thanks, then he turns to Brian. "I don't think I would have ever seen her again had you not helped me Bri."

Brian smiles and hands him a small piece of paper. On it is Brian's address and telephone number. "here Vince if you ever wanna talk or if you feel like writing I would love to hear from you." Vince throws his arms around Brian's waist hugging him with tears in his eyes.

Wiping the tears from their eyes they all slip into the human world as the person walks out of the room. Brian moves quickly and dims the light so that Rhia and Maurice can come out and meet Vince's mom.

Leaving the room as she sees headlights out front she goes to the front door. Opening the door she is disappointed to see the car drive past. "Where are they, that boy on the phone said he would be here around midnight," she thought. Turning around she is surprised to see that her bedroom light was turned down. Heading back to her bedroom slowly she is surprised to see a tall boy with his arms around a short kid.

"Are you Ashley Summit?" Brian asks. "I am," she says softly. Brian moves his arms and the little kid runs straight to her and wraps his arms around her waist crying. "MOM!" Ashley drops to her knees as she realizes this is her son and hugs him to her chest crying into his hair. Maurice puts an arm around Rhia's waist as he sees fresh tears fall from her eyes as she watches the mother and son.

Lifting her head to Brian she says, "how did you get in here?" Brian laughs lightly and says "from under the bed, my friends brought us here." Stepping forward so that Ashley's mom could see them a little better. She jumps slightly but is amazed to see two monsters in her home. Getting to her feet she moves quickly to them and shakes both of their hands. "Thank you so much for bringing him home to me." "Your welcome," Maurice and Rhia say at the same time.

Ashley invites them to stay but they decline. "We need to get going sunup isn't too far away and we need to get our friend back to where he lives before then;" Maurice explains. Nodding her head in understanding she thanks them again. Before they can slip under the bed Vince rushes to them and hugs them one last time. Rhia whispers into Vince's ear, "if you ever feel you need to see us again just call Brian he'll let us know and we'll hurry over." He nods in understanding then rushes back to his mothers arms. They watch as the three slip under the bed and back into the monster world.

Walking slowly back to Brian's staircase they chat. Glad to have been able to help a kid that really needed help. Maurice pulls Rhia closer to him as he walks knowing that what she had seen that first night really affected her. She smiles warmly at him as they get to Brian's place. With simple goodbyes and we'll see you later tonight they part ways. Picking up Rhia he carrys her back to their place. She rests her head on his shoulder with new tears on her cheeks. He kisses her forehead softly as they make their way home.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry about the wait things came up so didn't get this done as soon as I thought I would. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 20**

Slinking into the shadows as Rhia and Maurice walk by, Brain looks up in amusement at the staircase that leads to Brian's home. He grins as he realizes his steps are yet a little bit more closer. He stretches and makes note of exactly where Brian's staircase is. All he has to do is get Maurice and Rhia preoccupied long enough for him to deal with Brian. He rubs his hands together as he thinks of several such ideas, as he walks off to his home as day strikes.

Maurice and Rhia cuddle up on the bed. they feel as though they accomplished a great thing by helping Vince return home. As they fall asleep smiles spread across their faces. As the hours tick by slowly Rhia's dreams slowly turn into nightmares.

Running down a darkened hallway she sees her foster parents chasing after her. She crys out for Maurice but he just stands back wrapping his arms around another monster and turns his back on her. Spotting Brian she screams out his name but he just waves her off. She pushes herself harder trying to get away and as her foster parents reach her Brain saves her.

Leading her by the hand he takes her up a huge staircase that leads to a huge home. She vaguely recalls seeing it before but never once climbed its' stairs. Brain turns to face her and with a smile opens the huge door letting her in. As she steps through the doorway her clothing changes into a beautiful black floor length dress with a slit that comes almost to her hip.

Without words Brain takes her hand in his and sweeps her across the floor. Pressing his body tightly against hers as they spin to soft music. As she turns in the room she spots Maurice and Brian each are in a cage facing her. As she strains to see them better curtains fall from the ceiling covering the cages. Brain takes her head in his hand and tilts it back toward him. Looking into his eyes she feels lost and forgets everything else.

He leans closer to her and she towards him. His hot breath caresses her lips as he slowly pulls her tightly against his chest. Not fighting his advances her eyes closes slightly as his lips caresses hers.

Sitting upright and screaming out Maurice's name she finally is able to fully wake up. Maurice bolts up right as he hears her scream and wraps his arms around her. Breathing deeply she turns her body and crys against his chest. Soothingly he rubs her back trying to calm her down enough to get her to talk. But before she can tell him the dream quickly slips away from her.

Laying back in his own bed Brain smiles, it had cost him a lot of energy to send her his dream. He knew that he would resend that dream to her night after night to prepare her for his next move. Rolling onto his side he licked his lips as he recalled the kiss he gave her in the dream. Chuckling he closes his eyes and falls into a dreamless sleep to save up more energy for the next days attack.

Finding it extremely hard to fall back to sleep Maurice just holds her. After a while Rhia calms down enough and her eyes become heavy again. Laying back Maurice lets her rest her head on his bare chest. He runs his fingers through her long hair. this seems to relax her more and before long she is completely asleep. Smiling softly at her Maurice closes his eyes keeping his arms around her, he dozes off.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Monsters I only own my characters and ideas.**

**Chapter 21**

Rhia and Maurice awoke later then normal it was just a mere matter of minutes before the sun would sink over the horizon. Without words they quickly pulled themselves from the bed and hurriedly got dressed. Leaving their home they ran towards Brian's stairway. They knew they were going to be a little late.

As the sun slipped over the horizon Bri looked out his bedroom window. Pulling his shoes onto his feet he moved towards his bed. Lifting it up slightly he slipped under it and into the monster world. As he descended down the stairs he spotted two monsters running towards him. He grinned as he realized it was Maurice and Rhia. "Hey guys," Bri calls out as they come closer.

'Smiling both Rhia and Maurice say, "what's up Bri?" "Not too much what do you have planned for tonight?" "We have no clue but we do need a bite to eat," laughed Rhia. "Ok, how about we explore the dark side? I've always been curious about over there:" suggests Bri. "Sounds like a plan," replys Maurice.

Rhia feels a slight shiver as she recalls the last time she was there with Snick. Noticing the look on Rhia's face Maurice wraps a protective and loving arm around her shoulders. She smiles at him weakly but knows he will protect her and besides she thinks "Snick is dead." With Bri in the lead he takes them to the dining hall. Where they grab some food to go and Maurice fills a brown sack with a few extra food items should they get hungry later.

Leaving the dining hall they make the long walk to the dark side in silence. Each wondering what it could have been used for at one time of they get their they spot husks of old houses long abandoned. No other monsters can be seen or heard. They walk further into the darkness and as if by magic, Rhia trips over a long forgotten piece of wood.

Picking up the wood Rhia is surprised to see that it has writing on it. Unable to tell what it says she wipes it off. To her disappointment it is broken. Calling the guys to her she shows them what she found. "Let's see if we can find the rest, " says Maurice. Agree they all look in the general area of where the first piece was found. Digging in the dirt proved to be beneficial. They found three pieces total of the sign.

Putting the sign together was easier then finding it to begin with. Maurice helper Rhia hold it together as she read out loud what was written.

Days of Old

Times Remembered

Monsters Found

Three of Bold

Magics Mold

Once What Lost in Darkness

Born a New in Light

When Magic Claims It's Right

As Rhia finished Reading the sign mended together and began to rise as she and Maurice let go. Slowly it began to spin and grow brighter. As the light erupted from the sign it lit up the entire darkness. As the brightness faded staircases, houses and signs to places never seen before or forgotten came into focus. Slowly monsters of various heights, sizes and colors never before seen stepped from the shadows.

Slowly the three of them are surrounded by various monsters. As the sign quit spinning it landed with a soft plop into the ground. It no longer glowed, but things had defiantly changed. Not sure what was about to happen Maurice wrapped his arm around Rhia's and Bri's shoulders.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Monsters I only own my characters and ideas.**

**Not sure when the next update will be. Celebrating my birthday today so I figured I would let everyone have this chapter. **

**Chapter 22**

The monsters came closer still as Maurice, Rhia and Brian got closer to each other. Finally they stopped and an neon green monster held out his hand towards them. "Thank you for breaking that dreadful curse." Their mouths dropped open as the other monsters around them began to cheer.

"What's going on," Maurice asked? "Sorry if we scared you, but this area has been cursed for so long. We never really believed that anyone would ever break it." "Can you explain more about how you got cursed to begin with and what all happened;" Rhia asked? "Oh of course um let's see," the green monster scratched his head then sat on the ground. Everyone then sat down to listen to their history of how things happened.

"It was many years ago long before any of you ever came around. This area was once know for great scaring monsters. We traveled everywhere, not just to places on Earth but elsewhere as well." He pointed out the various staircases surrounding them. "Anyhow it is one such staircase that we climbed that we never should have climbed before. It belonged to a very powerful creature, one that was suppose to remain asleep for all the ages. Upon climbing her staircase we awoke her and in her rage she tried to kill us all." He sighs at this and looks behind him at the statue that had appeared.

The statue depicted three people. Well two humans and one monster to be exact. Continuing his tale he looks at the three before him. "Those three wonderful people saved us by sacrificing themselves to save the rest of us. As that monster descended they combined their abilities and wiped her rout. No one is certain how they were able to do it. But after she disappeared this part of our world faded. Using the last of their strength they made it so that we all lived but everything around us turned to darkness.

Upon that we could see everything around us, but no one else who was not in this area would be able to see us. All that remained was that sign that broke as it fell. We could not touch it because it was not a part of our world. We had to wait for three brave enough to enter this world, find the sign and set us free. Because of this we owe you our lives and we are eternally grateful."


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry about the delay been sick alot this last week.**

**Chapter 23**

Rhia walked to the statue to get a better look at it. Upon inspection she saw three figures standing side by side. They appeared to be holding something between them, but raised slightly. She moved closer to the statue and discovered that the figures looked very much like, Maurice, Brian, and herself when she was a human. Walking around the statue she found a plaque. Upon it read,

In memory of the three.

Who gave up everything.

To save the rest.

May they be reborn to us one day.

Rhia wiped the tears from her eyes and turned back to Maurice and Brian who were still chatting with the new monsters. Walking to them Maurice wrapped an arm gently over Rhia's shoulders and pulled her closer to his side. As the night seemed to be drawing near an end they bid goodbye to the monsters. Hurrying they rushed Bri to his stairs where he promptly climbed them and slipped back into his own world.

Turning they left to head home, Maurice walked slowly next to Rhia deep in thought. He did not notice when they walked to their door until Rhia looked at him and asked, "What's on your mind love?" Snapping back to reality Maurice grinned at her sheepishly, "just thinking about those new stairs." "I'm curious about them myself, maybe after a good days rest we can look into them tonight." "Really babe, that would be really cool." "Well the sooner we head to bed, the sooner night will seem to come."

Scooping Rhia into his arms Maurice takes her to their room. Tossing her onto the bed then jumping onto it next to her. He pulls her into his arms kissing her softly before they pull the covers over their heads and turn out the lights. As they drift off into a peaceful slumber the sun fully rises.

Outside Maurice's house Brain walks back and forth across the street fuming. Where did all these new stairs come from, how did the dark area become light again. Cursing he glares at the new lit area and stomps back and forth. He'll have to regain total control of both areas now to succeed at what he has planned. Feeling like being a pain Brain walks over to Maurice's door and tapes a note to the window. Walking away he curses as he goes hurrying up his stairs, which is now brighter then before.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Sorry for the delay.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own little monsters I only own my ideas and characters.**_

**Chapter 24**

Waking up before Maurice, Rhia decided to go collect some food. Leaving their home ot head to the dining hall, Rhia had no idea she was being followed and watched. As she walked she whistled softly to herself. Eager to check out the new staircases with Maurice.

Brain hurried after Rhia, if he was going to strike it had to be now. Thinking quickly of how to lure her away he formulated a plan. Looking around quickly he spots a pop can discarded along the side of a building. Grabbing it and keeping an eye on Rhia, he rips it in half. As he sees Rhia enter the dining hall he quickly uses the jagged end and slices it into his left arm. He bites back a cry as it cuts into his flesh while he carefully avoids the main vein in his arm. Moving the can to his face he cuts it across his cheek. Biting back another pained cry he hides the can in some garbage and drops to his knees just as Rhia is coming out of the dining hall. A small pool of blood runs down his arm, he fakes a cough and crys out for aid just as Rhia comes closer to him.

Dropping the food she is carrying she rushes to Brain's aid. She gasps in shock to see the blood on him. He fakes a cough and moans in pain. Grabbing the edge of her shirt she rips off a strip from it and using it she wraps it around his left arm. "Brain, what happened to you, who did this." Crying and moaning softly he doesn't give a direct answer. Knowing that he must be in terrible pain she helps him to his feet. He staggers a bit as he slowly rises. Wrapping an arm around his waist to support his body, "Which way is your place," she asks?

Using his uninjured arm he hangs his head and points in the direction of his home. "Ok, lets see if I can help you there." Nodding his head slightly he fakes another pained moan as he grins while keeping his head down.

Helping Brain to his home, she is surprised to see the huge stairway that leads to his place. She also is surprised to see that no one else lives near him. Thinking to himself, "this is perfect, she has no idea what I have in store for her." As they reach his place she opens the door and leads him to a chair to sit in. He coughs and using his right arm motions for her to get something behind her. She turns to look for what ever it was he wanted and doesn't hear him get up.

Rising from his seat he grabs a wooden bat Taking it in both his hands he poses to strike as he moves closer to her. Swinging the bat he easily hits Rhia upside her head. Falling to her knees she turns her head and looks at Brain before everything goes black. Smiling he leans down and picks her up. Carrying her to his bedroom he drops her on the bed. There he begins to undress her and then puts her in a tight black, short dress. Grabbing a pair of hand cuffs from a shelf he chains her to the bed. Leaving the room he decides to clean up a bit, before he decides what to do next.

Elsewhere, Maurice finally wakes up and stretches. he is surprised to see that Rhia is not in bed next to him. He grins thinking that she might have went to get them breakfast. Climbing out of bed he slowly gets dressed. Thinking she been up for a while he walks to the front door to see if he can spot her coming back. Looking out he is dismayed to see her anywhere in sight. Turning to head back inside he notices a note on his door. Taking if off the window he begins to read it.

Maurice,

Do you even care what happens to your most value treasure.

I wouldn't take my eyes off of it.

In fact I barely take my eyes off of it.

I wonder would you be monster enough to face losing it.

In my grasps it will wither before you.

Can you handle the pain of losing it.

To know that it will never be yours again.

Keep watch because it may already be too late.

Your precious item may already be mine.

Sincerely,

Like I would tell you who I am.

Dropping the note Maurice rushes out into the streets. Running as fast as he can towards the dining hall. He stops short when he spots a bag of food lying on the ground. He looks around and to his horror spots a pool of blood nearby. He prays the blood isn't Rhia's. He hurry ahead to the dining hall hoping she is there. To his dismay she is not. Rushing back to where he saw the blood he looks around. To his luck he spots droplets of blood from where the pool of blood was. He slowly begins to follow each drop. Stopping to look for the next one before continuing on. Each droplet leads him closer he feels to finding his love.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Monsters. i only own my ideas and characters.**

**Feel free to leave reviews ideas are always welcomed, so are requests.**

**Chapter 25**

Maurice follows the blood trail until all of a sudden it stops. He looks around frantically praying he can find an indication of which way it may have gone. To his horror he is unable to find another clue. Looking to his left and right he only has three choices to make. Praying he makes the right choice he turns left and heads towards the new monster area. Maybe someone over in this area could lead him in the right direction, or at least let him know she never was this way.

Sighing he quickly rushes forward in hopes of finding Rhia. Coming to a stop a little while later he runs into a monster. "Hey bud, have you seen a female monster come this way by chance?" The monster slowly looks up at him, studing him with curious eyes, "Can't say that I have been out here all evening. Your the first monster I've seen come this way." He leans back and shouts to the left of him "Hey Arry we gotta monster here looking for a gal you see anything this evening while you was out?"

Arry turns out to be a small green monster, with bright orange hair and huge feet about the same size as his body. He only stands about three feet tall. "You say your lookin for a female monster fella?"

"Yes," replies Maurice, "have you seen a female monster come this way? Well I can at least honestly say that she headed to the dining hall. That when she came out of it she dropped a bag she was carrying."

"I recall seeing a lass like that, she come out of the food place. It was a female monster not sure if she the one you looking for. But she rushed over to a fella that was hurt and bleeding. Ripped her own shirt she did, and wrapped his damaged arm in it too. Helped him to his feet and keeping an arm on him lead him off towards some place to the right of the food area."

Falling to his knees Maurice whispers a thanks in prayer that the blood was not Rhia's. "Do you know where she may have gone with the monster?"

"Can't say that I rightly know but something was off about him. For a fella in pain he sure did smile alot."

Maurice shakes hands with the monsters and turning around he rushes back towards the dining hall and the last speck of blood he saw. He knew Rhia was with the monster that had left the note. He could tell with how his gut felt that she may be in terrible danger. Running as fast as he could he runs to the path that lead to the right and races forward.

Houses thin out as he continues to run ahead and to his horror Boy's house stands in front of him. He skids to a halt and looks around for any clues. Walking towards the stairs he finds what he is searching for. Like a glistening jewel a small bead of blood lies on the third step leading to Boy's house. Taking a deep breath he slowly makes his way up the stairs. Not wanting to alert anyone of his presence he makes the climb.

Covering a yawn with the back of his hand Brain heads back to his bedroom. "Now how am I gonna lure that pea brain Maurice here," he thinks. He walks to his bed and gazes at Rhia with wonder. He thinks about stripping off her clothing and getting her into that dress. Her skin was so soft and warm in his hands. He licks his lips at the tantalizing thought. Looking at her he sees that she is still unconscious. even better for him, she won't put up much of a fight in this condition. He climbs onto the bed next to her and runs a hand over her chained arm. She shivers slightly at his unwanted touch. He moves a finger over her lips and to his surprise finds them just as soft as her skin. Leaning down he kisses her softly on her lips. He finds to his delight that her lips are sweet and that when pressed seem to surround his own lips. He moans lightly as he continues to kiss her again licking her lips with his tongue. To his dislike she doesn't respond to his actions, he pushes away from her in anger.

Standing up he walks back and forth before his bed. if she feels so right why can't he get her to respond. He looks at her in anger and remembers that she is still unconscious. Well then if she won't respond for him, he'll just have to work her the way he wants. Walking to a dresser he pulls out a shirt and taking it to his bed, ties it around her mouth. "Wouldn't want my precious toy to scream out when I start to play with it," he thinks.

Maurice is just outside Boy's house now he cracks the door open slightly holding his breath as it lets out a low groan. Slipping inside he closes the door behind him. He has to find Rhia, before anything happens. He fears the worst that who ever is behind this plans on killing or hurting her. With this new thought in his mind he slips in and out of rooms desperately searching for Rhia.

Slowly she regains consciousness and to her disgusts finds that she is gagged and chained to teh bed. She looks around and see Brain in the corner stripping off his clothes with a sick little happy whistle. he turns and faces her in nothing but his boxers and smiles when he sees she is finally awake. "Glad to se you came around just at the good part my dear, brain says as he moves toward her. I really didn't want to start this without you being awake, but" he runs a hand up the inside of her leg, ' we can't always get what we want." She shivers at his touch and feels sick to her stomach. "i was also planning on letting Maurice watch the first time I try and break you but alas your body seems to call to me."


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Monsters I only own my own ideas and characters. **

**Chapter 26**

Grabbing a baseball bat from one of Boy's rooms, Maurice continues his search for Rhia. Walking quickly and quietly from room to room. As he neared the last room he takes a deep breath; placing his hand on the door knob he slowly turns the knob.

Back in Boy's bedroom: Boy climbs onto his bed eyeing Rhia hungrily. Struggling with her bonds trying to break free Boy comes even closer. Tears form in her eyes, just as Maurice bursts into the room. Without a second thought he raises the bat and swings with all his might. The bat connects with Boy's head and he goes flying. Rushing to Rhia, Maurice quickly releases her and pulls her into his arms.

Laying on the floor in a crumbled heap Boy groans in pain. Placing Rhia behind him Maurice moves to investigate who he hit. To his surprise and horror he easily recognizes Boy and Brain. Brain lays there half-conscious his mask peeling from his face revealing his true identity.

Without wasting a minute Maurice quickly ties up Boy. He knows that if they don't do something Boy will just keep coming back. With a sigh Maurice picks up boy and carries him out the door. Rhia hurrys behind him wondering where Maurice is headed to.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Monsters, I only own my own ideas and characters. Please feel free to review depending on what I may get I may write a sequel to this.**

**Chapter 27**

Following behind Maurice as he carrys Boy towards the once darkened part of the monster world. Upon their arrival he looks around for a couple of monsters. Upon spotting one he walks up to them, "Hey bud," Maurice calls out "is there a stairway over here that has nothing or anyone we can bother?"

Placing a hand upon his chin the monster thinks. "Well, I recall a place that is desolate, and no one lived there in century. Not much of a place now, it's in shambles and falling a part. Not a living soul to be seen not sure what ever really happened there," replys the monster.

"What's it called and where's the staircase for it," Maurice asks?

"This way," the monster then leads Maurice and Rhia to crumbling grey staircase. The sign near it reads City of Tears. Taking the steps two at a time Maurice pushes and shoves Boy through the portal. As he heads down the stairs He jumps and kicks at each step breaking it away from the staircase. Destroying each step causes the portal to seal up so that no one can ever go or return from the City of tears.

As Boy regains his senses he sits up and looks around. Frantically he dives under the bed but to his dismay the portal is gone. He rushes out of the crumbling house desperately looking for a new portal. Racing from house to house he is dismayed to discover that there is no portal to be found. He falls to his knees and for the first time he crys, he has no way to return home.

Trying again he looks around more carefully but to his horror each home has been attacked by time, the beds barely resemble a bed. he discovers to his horror after calming down that there is not a living soul where he is at. He lets out a scream filled with pain, despair and fury. As the sun begins to rise, Boy's heart breaks he refuses to seek shelter. He walks out of the house he last was in and moves to a clear patch to greet the rising sun. As the sun strikes him he disappears into his clothes. He closes his eyes as the sun burns through his body. All that remains is a pile of dust where Boy once stood.

Back in the monster world, Rhia wraps her arms around Maurice. He smiles at her softly and they head back to their home. They have many new adventures some together and some with Bri. But for now my story must end, there is a new adventure that awaits each of us. We just need to open the door.

The End or is it just the beginning?


End file.
